


Die Ballade vom verlorenen Raben

by rebelyell



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Rewrite, and everything which can go wrong goes wrong, and from that it goes down, it starts at the dinner, just the realistic and serious stuff, no fluffy stuff, not disney style, this is a rewrite of the second movie
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelyell/pseuds/rebelyell
Summary: Wie Teil 2 hätte passieren können, wenn es kein Disney gewesen wäre. Oder: Der Versuch eines Rewrites.
Relationships: Aurora/Phillip (Disney), Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Von dunklen Höhlen und dem Unvermeidbaren

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Da bin ich wieder!  
> Nanowrimo ist vorbei und ich war fleissig! ♥  
> Eigentlich gehörte das Projekt gar nicht zum Nanowrimo, es hatte sich allerdings zwischendurch mal so eingeschlichen. Also hab ich an zwei Projekten geschrieben.
> 
> Viel Spaß! :)

Er wartete auf einem Felsvorsprung vor ihrer Höhle. Der Abgrund unter ihm war so tief, dass er es nicht wagte, über den Rand hinunter zu schauen.  
Sie war aufgebracht, wie er es erwartet hatte. Wie so oft hatte sie ihn gedankenlos in seiner Menschengestalt zurückgelassen. Er wäre ihr nur zu gern gefolgt, doch er konnte nicht. Seine Beine waren zu schwerfällig und seine Arme zu nackt zum fliegen. Und der Weg nach unten war - seinen Menschenaugen nach zu urteilen - ein Weg in den sicheren Tod - tief und schmerzhaft.

Also wartete er dort, wo sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte.

Eine mondlose Nacht brach herein.  
Es wurde so dunkel, dass er nicht mehr sehen konnte, wo ihn seine Füße hintrugen. Also tastete er sich einen Weg in die Höhle hinein. Er wollte es nicht riskieren, gedankenverloren einen falschen Schritt zu machen und dabei den Tod zu finden.

Die Höhle wirkte kalt ohne sie.  
Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie nachts einfach weg blieb. So war sie nunmal, und er kannte sie gar nicht anders. Aufbrausend, temperamentvoll und unberechenbar. Stur vor allen Dingen, auch wenn sie nichts davon zugeben würde.  
Blind tastete er nach dem Regal, das magisch in den Stein gehauen war. Er hatte schon länger einen Vorrat an Kerzen und Streichhölzern dort verstaut.

Die Flamme wirkte schwach im Gegensatz zu dem grünen Feuer, das sie sonst entfachte. Aber hinter dieser kleinen Flamme steckte auch keine Magie. Es war lediglich nur eine kleine Kerze.  
Die Höhle zweigte in zwei Räume. Der Raum zur Rechten führte in eine Art kleine Küche. Dort standen sogar ein Tisch und Stühle aus Wurzelwerk geflochten, und eine Öffnung in der Felswand sorgte darin tagsüber für etwas Licht.

Er war müde. Also ging er in den anderen Raum, der von einem riesigen Nest eingenommen war. Es rangte mit Zweigen und Wurzeln die Wände hinauf und wirkte wie eine Rose von Jericho - wunderschön und wie eine Kugel.  
Das Nest war groß genug für zwei, dachte er und fragte sich, ob das ihre Intention gewesen war.  
Bisher hatte er noch nie den Mut gehabt, das Thema anzusprechen.

Direkt davor an der Wand hatte sie ihm einen Schlafplatz eingerichtet, der ihn mehr an eine Kiste eines Bauern erinnerte als an ein Nest. Immerhin war es groß genug, um seiner groben menschlichen Form Platz zu bieten.  
Es war alles andere als bequem. Das trockene Gras, mit dem sein Menschennest ausgelegt war, piekste ihn, dass es ihn selbst im Schlaf noch störte. Beschweren kam für ihn allerdings nicht in Frage. Dafür hatte er eine Decke, die sie mit ihren eigenen Federn gefüllt hatte, und das machte all das Pieken und Stechen wieder wett!

Er träufelte etwas flüssiges Wachs auf einen Stein daneben und befestigte die Kerze darauf. Die Wachsschichten darunter zeugten von den vielen Nächten, die er dort allein verbracht hatte.  
Er kuschelte sich in die Decke und starrte auf das Lichtspiel, das die kleine Flamme an die Höhlenwand warf.  
Und weil der Schlaf ihn mied wie die Katze das Wasser, fing natürlich auch noch sein Magen an zu knurren.  
Außer einem warmen Platz mit pieksendem Gras in seinen Ohren und seinem Nacken, blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig als todmüde wach zu bleiben. Auch wenn seine Knochen schmerzten und der Tag recht turbulent war.  
Trotz Decke, wollte ihm nicht so richtig warm werden.  
Die Kerze war mittlerweile fast heruntergebrannt. Dunkelheit hüllte ihn nach und nach in einen Kokon aus flackernden Punkten vor seinen Augen.  
So verging die Zeit. Er hoffte inständig, dass sie sich am Morgen wieder blicken lassen würde, oder er müsste tatsächlich selbstständig herunterklettern.  
Bisher hatte sie ihn nie wirklich vergessen, nur manchmal... ab und zu... unabsichtlich, ganz bestimmt.

Die Augenlider waren schwer als er den Wind hörte, der von zwei kräftigen Flügeln aufgewühlt wurde. Verschlafen versuchte er den Blick zu fokussieren.  
Es gelang ihm nicht.  
Und so stolzierte eine schlanke Fae in die Höhle hinein, umgeben von grün leuchtendem Nebel.

»Wie kannst du nur so seelenruhig schlafen!« fauchte sie. Ihre Stimme schrillte unbarmherzig in seinen Ohren, dass sein Kopf gleich anfing, unangenehm zu pochen. »Du machst dir wohl keine Gedanken, was?«

»Nenn' mir einen Grund, warum ich nicht schlafen sollte«, stöhnte er und zog die Decke über seinen Kopf, welche mit einem Ruck von seinen gerade warm gewordenen Gliedern weggerissen wurde. Er hätte es vorhersehen können.

»Aurora will tatsächlich diesen Prinzen heiraten und stellt sich damit gegen die Moore und gegen meinen Rat. Das ist offensichtlich für dich kein Grund zur Sorge!« Ihr Gesicht war unmittelbar über dem seinen, so nah, dass ihr Atem warm über seine Wange strich.

»Und was willst du dagegen machen? Sie einsperren und gegen ihren Willen in den Mooren festhalten?« entgegnete er ihr ruhig und wandte den Blick von ihr ab, um stattdessen nach der Decke zu suchen, die zumindest mehr Wärme versprach als die bloßen Höhlenwände und ihr kaltes Feuer.

»Wenn sie das vor dieser dummen Entscheidung bewahren würde! Ich würde alles dafür tun, damit Aurora sicher bleibt und nicht von den Menschen enttäuscht wird... besonders nicht von den Männern.« Ihre Roben schleiften raschelnd über den Boden während sie auf und abging.

»Aurora ist nicht in Gefahr...« setzte er an.

»Und woher willst du das wissen, Diaval?« unterbrach sie ihn forsch.  
Er blieb ihr eine Antwort schuldig, während er nach der Decke tastete, aber nur kalten Felsen fand.  
»Siehst du, nicht einmal du hast eine Antwort dafür!« sah sie sich bestätigt.

Diaval ließ sich seufzend auf das Grasbett zurückfallen. »Und was wird aus ihr, wenn sie Philipp nicht heiraten wird? Was hat sie vom Leben zu erwarten, wenn sie ewig allein bleibt?«

»Sie wird nie allein sein in den Mooren!« unterbrach sie ihn erneut. Ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich.

»Allein nicht, aber einsam. Willst du das?« fragte er ruhig.

»Sie hat die Moorkreaturen um sich und die Baumwächter... Sie hat dich... und mich, wie soll sie da einsam sein können?« fragte sie als würde allein der Gedanke an Absurdität strotzen.

»Weil nicht jeder den Weg einschlägt, den du für dein Leben offenbar gehen möchtest.« Es lief ihm eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Das hätte er nicht sagen sollen.  
Sie ging ganz langsam auf ihn zu und kam ihm erneut so nahe, dass das grüne Funkeln in ihren Augen sein Blickfeld einnahm.

»Und was genau ist das für ein Weg, wenn ich fragen darf?« Jede einzelne Silbe quoll gefährlich giftig über.

Jetzt war es eh zu spät, einen Rückzieher zu machen.

»Du hast den Weg gewählt, keinen Gefährten für dich zu beanspruchen. Du willst kein eigenes Kind, das du mit diesem Gefährten haben könntest. Du suchst keine Partnerschaft mit jemandem, die auf Liebe und ebenbürtigem Respekt gegenüber besteht. Aber genau das ist es, was Aurora haben möchte, und wenn sie glaubt, das alles in Philipp sehen zu können, wirst du - egal, was du machst - auf verlorenem Posten stehen, wenn du ihr diese Möglichkeit verwehren willst. Sie kann nicht dein Leben leben, genau so wenig wie du ihres leben kannst.«

Er wartete auf ihren Wutausbruch und das Gefühl von ihrer Magie, wie sie die Struktur seines Körpers veränderte, seine Knochen brach und schrumpfen ließ, wie seine Wahrnehmung die Welt plötzlich riesengroß erscheinen lassen würde und er als Mehlwurm keine Möglichkeit hatte, weiterhin seine Meinung kund zu tun.

Doch das Gefühl blieb aus.  
Er war - oh, Wunder - immer noch in seiner Menschengestalt. Und er fror immer noch.

»Alle Menschen sind schlecht. Im Schloss ihres Vaters wurde sie nicht glücklich, weil die Menschen sich dort von ihrer schlechten Seite gezeigt haben und sie nur betrügen und belügen wollten.«

»Nicht alle Menschen sind gleich und nicht jeder hat die Absicht, Aurora zu belügen, Philipp am wenigsten von allen. Er liebt sie, und sie liebt ihn.«

»Alle Menschen sind schlecht, beschönige es nicht!« unterbrach sie ihn, diesmal weniger laut.

»Aurora ist auch ein Mensch«, erinnerte er sie.

»Und das habe ich ihr nie vorgeworfen!« entgegnete sie ihm empört. Er überging einfach diese Lüge.

»Es gibt einen Zeitpunkt im Leben eines Elternteil, an dem man die Kinder loslassen muss.«

»Was weißt du schon vom Elternsein?« Sie ging zu ihrem Nest ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
Darüber war er beinahe froh, denn so musste er den beissenden Schmerz nicht von seinem Gesicht wischen. Stattdessen murmelte er seine Antwort nur. Gerade mal so laut, dass er sich selbst hören konnte.  
Maleficent kroch in ihr Nest und folgte ihrem allnächtlichen Ritual, das daraus bestand, die Wickel um ihren Kopf und ihre Hörner zu lösen, den Nacken und die Flügel zu strecken, während ihre Haare in glatten Strähnen über ihre Schultern und ihren Rücken fallen würden. Nur dieses Mal tat sie es etwas energischer und weniger entspannend. Die Wickel landeten achtlos in einer Ecke. Mit den Fingern kämmte sie sporadisch ihre Haare durch und ließ sich unzeremoniell auf das Nest sinken, ihm den Rücken zudrehend.

»Wenn du Menschen so sehr hasst, warum hast du mir die Gestalt eines Menschen gegeben?«

Sie drehte ihren Kopf gerade so weit, dass sie ihn ungläubig über ihre Schulter anschauen konnte.  
Diaval wusste im gleichen Moment, dass es ein Fehler war, aber er konnte seine Zunge wie so oft einfach nicht im Zaum halten.

»Du hättest mich in jedes andere Wesen verwandeln können oder mir einfach nur die Gabe des Sprechens geben können. Stattdessen hast du mich in das verwandelt, was du am meisten auf der Welt hasst. Warum?«

Das grüne Flimmern um sie herum erstarb allmählich, so dass es wieder stockdunkel wurde. Totale Finsternis hatte einen Nachteil: Er konnte nicht sehen, ob er sich in Acht nehmen sollte oder nicht.  
Stille kehrte in der Höhle ein, bis er davon ausging, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Doch dann:  
»Ich brauchte jemanden, der meine Anweisungen verstand und keinen Unsinn von sich geben würde, wenn er von meinem Auftrag zurückkehrt. Die Moorkreaturen können nicht alle sprechen. Die meisten quasseln nur unverständliches Zeug vor sich hin. Dich in einen Menschen zu verwandeln war die logischste Wahl von allen Möglichkeiten.«

»Wenn ich als Rabe hätte sprechen können, hättest du das nicht tun müssen.«

»Warum auf einmal die Sorge um deine Gestalt? Ich habe dir die Gestalt geschenkt und damit Verstand in dein kleines Vogelhirn eingehaucht! Sei gefälligst dankbar dafür!« stöhnte sie genervt auf.

Das Eis wurde immer dünner.

»Hey, Raben sind intelligente Vögel!« protestierte er.

»Und genau das sind sie: Vögel. Ich habe dir eine andere Gestalt gegeben, die den Bauern verjagen würde, der im Begriff war, dich gradewegs zu erschlagen. Wenn dein kleines Vogelhirn nicht zu vernebelt ist, wirst du dich vielleicht noch daran erinnern. Also warum die ganze Fragerei? Du bist jetzt über zwanzig Jahre hin und wieder in dieser Gestalt. Warum beschwerst du dich jetzt darüber, undankbare Kreatur!«

»Du hast mir einen Verstand gegeben. Das gibt mir die Möglichkeit, Fragen zu stellen, weiter nichts. Ich bin keinesfalls undankbar, ganz im Gegenteil.«

»Du hast eine seltsame Art, das zu zeigen«, unterbrach sie ihn erneut.

Diaval seufzte leise.  
Nicht, dass es das erste Mal war, dass sie dieses Gespräch führten. Es lief jedoch immer darauf hinaus, dass sie sich in Schweigen hüllte und er als Tier für den Rest der Nacht endete.  
»Warum bist du wirklich aufgebracht?« fragte er nach einer Weile. Das Knistern und Rascheln aus ihrem Nest verriet ihm, dass sie noch nicht schlief.

»Philipp hat Aurora und uns zu einem Abendessen in Ulstead eingeladen. Angeblich wollen sie uns kennenlernen«, sagte sie schließlich.

»Aber das ist doch ein gutes Zeichen!«

»Oh, Diaval, du kleiner naiver Rabe!«, stöhnte sie enttäuscht.

»Warum naiv? Philipp hat bisher nie Aurora in irgendeiner Weise geschadet. Er ist gebildet und charmant. Er hat Aurora nie das Gefühl gegeben, weniger zu sein als das, was sie wirklich ist. Anders als die anderen am Hof in Perceforest. Er behandelt Aurora stets respektvoll und angemessen. Nicht von oben herab und er ist auch nicht herrisch gegenüber anderen. Das bedeutet zumindest, dass seine Eltern ihn gut erzogen haben. Also können seine Eltern keine schlechten Menschen sein, wie du es von allen Menschen immer annimmst.« Diaval konnte sich kaum in seinem Enthusiasmus stoppen. Sie würden Ulstead sehen und Maleficent würde genauso respektvoll empfangen werden wie Aurora, schließlich war sie doch ihre Mutter - gewissermaßen. Das musste doch etwas bedeuten in Ulstead!

»Du vergisst, dass es bei Königen Brauch ist, die eigenen Kinder nicht selbst zu erziehen. Er hat vielleicht eine gute Erziehung genossen. Das lässt aber gar nichts auf seine Eltern schließen. Ulstead ist in den letzten Jahren stark gewachsen. Das bedeutet nie Gutes, merk dir das, Diaval!« wandte sie ein.

Diavals gute Laune nahm jedoch keinen Abbruch. »Du hast vor den Menschen dort nichts zu befürchten...«

»Ich fürchte mich nicht vor den Menschen! Sie verdrehen die Wahrheit so wie es ihnen gefällt. Wenn das Treffen in Ulstead schief läuft, wird es auf Aurora und die Moore zurückfallen und die Menschen werden die Moore erneut angreifen.«

»Nun mal doch nicht immer alles gleich so schwarz an! Wenn du willst, kann ich dir einige ihrer Bräuche erklären. Philipps Eltern wollen Aurora und dich bestimmt nur kennenlernen.«

Auf einmal erstrahlte die Höhle in giftigem Grün. Es war so hell, dass er sich die Augen abschirmen musste und ein schmerzverzerrtes Grummeln von sich gab.

»Was habe ich mit den Bräuchen der Menschen zu schaffen? Ich habe nicht die Absicht, mit ihnen länger zu kommunizieren als unbedingt nötig. Wir werden da schneller wieder weg sein, also warum sollte ich mir die Mühe geben?« Ihre Stimme hallte laut von den Wänden wider.

»Weil du damit Aurora zeigst, dass sie dir wichtig ist...«

»Das weiß Aurora auch so!«

»Und dass du sie bei ihrer bevorstehenden Hochzeit unterstützen wirst. Dann wird sie sich nicht so allein fühlen, wenn sie sich dort einleben wird. Wenn sich seine Eltern und du gut verstehen oder zumindest gut im Einklang miteinander auskommen können, wird Aurora sich nur um die Aufgaben sorgen müssen, die ihr als zukünftige Königin aufgebürdet werden«, murmelte er unter seinem Arm hervor, den er immer noch über seine Augen hielt.

»Aurora ist bereits eine Königin! Sie hat hier ihre Aufgaben. Wovon sprichst du, du alberner Vogel!«

Er blinzelte kurz unter seinem Arm hervor und es war immer noch schmerzhaft hell. »Licht...!«

»Oh, ist es dir etwa zu hell?«

»Ist es.«

»Gut!« Er hörte das süffisante Lächeln aus diesem einen Wort sehr deutlich heraus.  
Natürlich hatte sie nichts an der Helligkeit geändert. Er versuchte also, sich an das grelle Licht zu gewöhnen.

»Bitte reg dich nicht so darüber auf«, flehte er sie an.

»Du hast gut reden! Aurora hat bereits ein Volk, um das sie sich kümmert. Ulstead ist nichts dagegen!«

»Die Menschen leben in einem Patriarchat.«

»Mir ist egal, worin die Menschen hausen!«

Diaval schnaufte müde.  
»Das Patriarchat ist kein Ort, an dem man lebt, sondern ein System«, fing er an zu erklären. »Bei den Menschen sind Frauen nicht so hoch angesehen wie Männer. Wenn eine Frau heiratet, wird sie in die Familie des Mannes aufgenommen. Das Sagen hat der Mann. Genau so läuft es bei den Königen ab. Der König heiratet, seine Angetraute wird in seinem Königreich aufgenommen, genau wie ihre Ländereien oder Mitgift, die sie in die Ehe mit einbringt. Königinnen haben keine politische Macht. Nur Könige haben Macht.«

»Nur den Menschen kann so etwas verachtenswertes einfallen. Ich wusste schon immer, dass Menschen ein kriegerisches Volk sind, aber dass sie dies selbst in ihren eigenen Familien fortleben... Weiß Aurora von diesem Brauch?« fragte Maleficent mit erstaunlich ruhiger Stimme, was Diaval mehr zermürbte als einer ihrer Wutausbrüche.

»Ich habe nicht mit ihr über ihre Hochzeit gesprochen. Ich war ein Rabe als ich Zeuge seines Antrags wurde.« Allmählich hatten sich seine Augen an das grelle Licht gewöhnt und er suchte nach der Decke, die sie eben von ihm heruntergezogen hatte. Sie müsste irgendwo in der Nähe von seinem Bettkasten sein. Aber da war sie nicht.

»Was muss ich noch wissen über die schrecklich unlogischen Sitten der Menschen?« fragte sie ohne ihn dabei anzusehen.

Diaval schaute sich weiterhin um. War die Decke unter dem Bettkasten? Aber da war kein Spalt. Vielleicht hatte sie die Decke nach draußen befördert?

»Bei Tisch setzen sich zuerst die Frauen, die Männer dürfen sich erst setzen, wenn die Frauen Platz genommen haben. Es sei denn der König ist anwesend, dann setzt sich der König zuerst und anschließend alle anderen Gäste. Stefan hat nie viel Wert auf Etiquette gelegt.« Der Name stolperte über seine Lippen wie jedes andere normale Wort, bevor er erkannte, wessen Namen er genannt hatte. »Tschuldigung... Ich wollte nicht seinen Namen erwähnen.«

»Es sind schon wieder Pilzkobolde verschwunden«, lenkte sie plötzlich ein. »Jemand macht Jagd auf uns. Die Kobolde haben es mir gesagt. Sie kamen nachts als sich die Kobolde in ihre Höhlen zurückgezogen hatten, hoch oben in den Baumstämmen. Es waren Menschen. Sie hatten kleine Käfige und Beutel dabei, um ihre Beute zu verschleppen.«

»Wir sollten uns mit Balthasar besprechen, wenn du wieder zurück bist aus Ulstead«, schlug Diaval vor. »Vielleicht ist den Baumwächtern etwas aufgefallen. Sie beschweren sich oft bei Aurora über die menschlichen Eindringlinge nahe der Grenze.«

Das Licht erlosch mit einem Mal. Nur ein leichtes Glimmen ließ vage Schatten vermuten.  
»Was soll das heißen 'wenn ich zurück bin'?! Du wirst mich begleiten! Das ist keine Bitte!«  
Er traute zuerst seinen Ohren nicht.  
Sein Atem stockte bei ihren Worten und eine alte Hoffnung keimte auf, die er schon lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte.  
»Natürlich wirst du mich als mein Diener begleiten, also schau nicht so überrascht, törichter Vogel«, fügte sie hinzu, bevor er irgend etwas sagen konnte.  
Die Enttäuschung war größer als ihm lieb war, und trotzdem sagte er nichts.

»Also worauf sollte ich achten, damit ich diese schwachen Bodenläufer nicht wie die Hühner aufscheuche?« fragte sie und setzte sich auf.

»War.... war das ein Scherz?« Er starrte sie ungläubig an. Ein Grinsen kroch über sein Gesicht.

»Sei nicht albern!« wehrte sie ab.

»Doch, doch! Das war eindeutig ein Scherz!« Eine ungewöhnliche Welle unverhofften Mutes, die ihn sich erheben ließ und seine Füße an ihr Nest tragen ließ. Etwas, das er sich vor einigen Jahren nie getraut hätte. Ohne zu fragen setzte er sich auf den Rand des Nestes und erntete einen recht skeptischen Blick ihrerseits.  
»Wenn Ihr wirklich mit mir als Diener am Dinner teilnehmen möchtet, wird das hier zwischen uns...« Er deutete mit dem Zeigefinger zuerst auf sie und anschließend auf sich selbst. »...nicht möglich sein.«

Verwirrt wartete sie auf eine Erklärung.

»Adelige haben keinen persönlichen Kontakt zu ihren Dienern. Sie pflegen keine Konversation mit ihnen und sie lassen sich erst recht nicht von ihnen belehren...«

»Na, da solltest du dir vielleicht ein Beispiel an ihnen nehmen!« unterbrach sie ihn erneut.

Diaval überging ihren herabsetzenden Kommentar, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel. »Könige und Königinnen haben Berater oder Minister. Auch wenn diese Leute keine politische Macht besitzen, so sind diese widerum auch adelig. Kein Berater, Minister oder Ritter gehört der bäuerlichen Schicht an. Wer mit dem Adel verkehrt, der gehört selbst zum Adel. Der König wird sich nicht mit dem Geschwätz seiner Diener begnügen oder gar einen Rat von diesen annehmen.«

Er drehte sich etwas zur Seite. Ihr stechender Blick lenkte ihn ab und es war schmerzhaft überhaupt an eine solche Konstellation zu denken. Furcht keimte in ihm auf, dass sie Gefallen daran finden könnte.

»Wenn Ihr den Hof betretet, Herrin, werde ich nicht an Eurer Seite stehen, sondern immer einige Schritte hinter euch. Ich werde Euch keinen Rat geben können, ohne Euch vor dem Königspaar gesellschaftlich zu entblößen. Ihr werdet mich als Euren Diener vorstellen, und wenn das Dinner beendet ist und Ihr Euch mit dem Königpaar in den Salon begeben werdet für Konversation und eventuell etwas Musik, wird man mich nicht mehr im selben Raum dulden. Die Diener werden damit beschäftigt sein, das Essen abzutragen und den Esssaal aufzuräumen. Man wird von mir erwarten, dass ich mich der Dienerschaft anschließe, um denen zu helfen. Wollt Ihr mich als einen Raben vorstellen? Ich denke nicht, dass die Menschen Euch glauben werden, dass ich einer bin. Es könnte als ein gutes Zeichen angesehen werden, wenn ihr mich als Euren menschlichen Diener vorstellt. Je nachdem wie die Menschen es auszulegen imstande sind.«

»Und damit riskieren, dass die Menschen mich als schwache Moorkreatur betrachten, weil ich auf die Belehrung eines einfachen menschlichen Dieners angewiesen bin?« Maleficent schüttelte den Kopf und bedachte ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Blick.

»Ihr könntet meiner menschlichen Gestalt etwas hinzufügen«, schlug Diaval vor.

Ihre Augen erhellten in einem goldenen Glanz. »Ich könnte dir Hörner aufsetzen.«

Er zögerte. Die Sehnsucht in seiner Brust verlangte nach etwas anderem. »Wie wäre es mit Flügeln?« fragte er unsicher. Seine Stimme zitterte.

Wenn sie überrascht oder verärgert war, so zeigte sie es ihm diesmal nicht.  
»Flügel?« fragte sie, obwohl sie seine Worte sehr wohl gehört hatte.

Er nickte. Ein wenig zu eifrig. »Es würde den Menschen zeigen, dass Ihr nicht die Einzige seid, dass es mehr von Eurer Sorte gibt.«

Zischen sog sie die Luft ein. Wie ein gebranntes Kind wich sie vor ihm und seinen Worten zurück und das Licht verfärbte sich wieder grün.  
Grün war nie ein gutes Zeichen.

»Verzeiht mir meinen Übermut. Ich wollte mich Eurer nicht anmaßen.« Er fühlte sich auf einmal elend. Sein Herz pochte bis hoch in seinen Hals. »Vergesst, dass ich etwas derartiges vorgeschlagen habe. Wenn meine Herrin mir Hörner aufsetzen möchte, um mich von den Menschen abzugrenzen, wird es mir eine Freude sein, sie zu tragen.«

»Ich werde es mir überlegen...« Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

»Ihr müsst nicht...«

»Ich sagte, ich überlege es mir!« sagte sie diesmal mit einer Bestimmtheit, die beide sehr irritierte. »Und hör auf, dich so gezwungen auszudrücken.«

Ein Moment der Stille legte sich über sie.

»Das würde ich gerne. Aber wenn ich mir einen Patzer leiste beim Dinner, wird man Euch und Eure Stellung in den Mooren unter Euresgleichen in Frage stellen. Das könnt Ihr Euch nicht leisten, Herrin, und das werde ich nicht zulassen.«

»Immer so umsichtig für einen bloßen Diener. Das Dinner ist übermorgen. Geh schlafen, mein wachsamer Rabe.« Und damit war die Unterhaltung beendet.

Er wusste sofort, dass sein Rat nicht mehr gebraucht wurde. Obwohl ihn das oftmals nicht vom weiterreden abhielt, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er sehr müde war. Sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, doch er überspielte seinen Hunger gekonnt.  
»Wo habt Ihr meine Decke hingelegt?« fragte er schließlich. Wenn er schon hungrig einschlafen würde, wollte er es zumindest unter einer warmen Decke tun.

»Deine Decke?« Ihre Frage troff vor Skepsis. »Soweit ich weiß, sind das meine Federn, mit der die Decke gefüllt ist.«

»Ihr habt sie mir geschenkt, wenn ich Euch daran erinnern darf, Her... kraaah!«

Die Welt um ihn herum wuchs zu einer riesigen Dunkelheit heran. Raben sahen bei Nacht nicht besonders gut, was auch verständlich war, schließlich waren sie keine Nachtvögel. Diaval fühlte trotzdem die Welt um ihn herum wachsen, obschon er es war, der einfach kleiner wurde. Die Federn brachen durch seine Haut hindurch. Seine Zähne bildeten sich zurück und an ihrer Stelle wuchs ein kräftiger schwarzer Schnabel hervor. Normalerweise erleichterte es sein Gemüt, wenn sie ihn in seine geliebte Vogelgestalt zurückverwandelte. Wenn er endlich wieder seine Flügel ausstrecken und den Wind unter ihnen spüren konnte, oder er einfach nur seinen Schnabel unter seine Flügel schieben konnte zum heiß ersehnten Nickerchen hoch oben im Baum, wo ihm seine menschlichen Beine nicht hintragen konnten.

Doch dieses Mal fühlte es sich wehmütig.  
Es war nicht richtig. Er wollte ihr noch so vieles sagen. Dinge, von denen sie jetzt schon wusste, dass sie sie nicht hören wollte.  
Letztendlich machte sie mit ihm sowieso, was ihr gefiel. Wenn sie ein Pferd brauchte, verwandelte sie ihn in eines. Wenn sie einen Drachen brauchte, war das Wort noch nicht ausgesprochen und ihm bohrten sich riesige Schuppen aus seiner bloßen Haut.  
Jede Verwandlung war mit Schmerzen verbunden, die er ihr gegenüber nie erwähnte.  
Das Dinner war erst in zwei Tagen. Damit blieb ihm genügend Zeit, um sie auf die königlichen Benimmregeln vorzubereiten. Wenn seine Herrin schon in Ulstead eingeladen war - entgegen aller Erwartungen - so musste er doch dafür sorgen, dass sie einen guten Eindruck machte.

Der Frieden von Ulstead und den Mooren stand auf dem Spiel.  
Niedergeschlagen hüpfte er zu seinem Bettlager zurück. Zumindest versuchte er es. Er würde es niemandem sagen, aber seine menschlichen Augen waren - entgegen aller körperlichen Nachteile - besser bei Nacht als seine Rabenaugen.  
Mit anderen Worten: Er konnte nicht einmal ertasten, wo er gerade hinhüpfte, denn als Rabe hatte er keine Hände, um sich in der Dunkelheit voranzutasten. Immerhin brauchte er die Decke jetzt nicht mehr.  
Allerdings war das nur ein kleiner Trost.

Auf seinem Bettlager schabte er sich mit seinen Krallen eine Kuhle, in die er sich hineinsetzen und sein Federkleid aufplustern konnte. Sein Schnabel verschwand unter seinem rechten Flügel, da fühlte er auf einmal zwei Hände seinen kleinen Körper packen. Seine Krallen verloren den Halt und er wurde an etwas weiches gedrückt.  
»Du brauchst nicht gleich zu schmollen!« Und ehe er begreifen konnte, wie um ihn geschah, legte sie sich zurück in ihr Nest, mit ihm in ihrem Arm und ihre Flügel schützend um sie beide herum gelegt.  
Er wagte es nicht, sich auch nur einen Deut zu bewegen.  
Seine Lider wurden unheimlich schwer bis er dem Schlaf nicht mehr widerstehen konnte.  
Das leise 'Schlaf gut, mein treuer Freund' musste er definitiv geträumt haben.

TBC...


	2. Kapitel 2 - Eine Naturgewalt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent in ihrer Paraderolle.

Der Morgen kam schneller als ihr lieb war.  
Diaval konnte sie kaum beruhigen oder dazu bringen, sich auf die Lektionen zu konzentrieren, die er ihr beizubringen versuchte. Sie wollte es nicht zugeben, aber die Nacht hatte äußerst schmerzhafte Spuren hinterlassen, und das verschlechterte ihre Laune zusehends.  
»Tu es ihr zuliebe«, erinnerte Diaval Maleficent.  
Der Wille war da.  
Wenn es Aurora wichtig war, dann würde Maleficent es zumindest versuchen.  
Sie hatte sich selbst und Diaval in imposantes Schwarz gekleidet.  
Es sollte abschreckend wirken.  
Wenn sie schon nicht ihre Macht demonstrieren durfte in Ulstead, so sollte ihr Aussehen die Leute daran erinnern, wozu sie imstande war, wenn man es sich mit ihr verscherzte.  
Knochen und polierte Rabenschädel säumten ihren Kopfschmuck und den Ausschnitt ihrer Robe. Die Schnäbel der kleinen Schädel waren an der Spitze noch leicht schwarz und glänzten.  
Maleficent war stolz auf ihre Idee. Ihr Kleid wirkte wie eine Rüstung. Eigentlich wollte sie Diaval damit necken. Ihr Rabendiener verzog aber nicht einmal die Miene beim Anblick der Schädel.

Was für eine Enttäuschung!

Dabei hatte sie sich so viel Mühe gegeben und Gedanken gemacht. Nach ihrer Rückkehr aus Ulstead gehörte der Rabe für die Nacht definitiv ausgesperrt!  
Vielleicht für mehrere Nächte!  
Das war noch nicht vorbei für ihn.  
Er mochte es noch nicht bemerkt haben, aber seine Jacke war ein Teil von ihm - wörtlich betrachtet. Die Federn an seinen Schultern waren mit seinem Fleisch und seinen Muskeln verbunden.  
Vielleicht sollte sie ihm eine davon ausreissen, damit er nichts mehr zu grinsen hatte. Er freute sich ganz offensichtlich, und das störte sie.

Warum störte es sie eigentlich?

Vielleicht war er aber auch nur von einer Erneuerung an seiner eigenen Gestalt derart abgelenkt, dass er unaufmerksam wurde.  
Nein, sie hatte ihm keine Flügel gegeben. Zu dieser Anmaßung würde er noch das eine oder andere Wort von ihr zu hören bekommen, wenn der ganze Spuk endlich vorbei war.  
Nein, Flügel gönnte sie ihm in seiner Menschengestalt nicht. Stattdessen ragten zwei recht kleine und doch imposante Hörner aus seinem Haar heraus. Sie schmiegten sich in einem seichten Bogen an seine Kopfform und waren keinesfalls so elegant geschwungen und verdreht wie ihre. Trotzdem hob es ihn von den Menschen ab und das machte Diaval stolz auf seine neue Erscheinung. Natürlich waren die Hörner schwarz und an der Wurzel ragten weiche schwarze Daunenfedern aus seinem Haar heraus.

»Sieht sie nicht wunderschön aus?« Er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken in eine Richtung und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
Maleficent drehte sich um und erblickte wie Aurora auf die Lichtung trat. Sie trug ein pastellenes Kleid und die Sonne verfing sich in ihren Haaren, so dass Aurora wie ein aufgehender Stern strahlte. Das Kleid umschmiegte ihren Körper wie eine zweite Haut. Schmetterlinge tanzten um sie herum wie um eine Blüte.  
Sie strahlte eine so positive Energie aus, der sich selbst Maleficent nicht entziehen konnte.  
Sie war pure Unschuld.  
Wie konnte es nur sein, dass Diaval und sie eine solche Frohnatur heranziehen konnten? Es spielte keine Rolle, wie schlecht gelaunt sie eben noch war. Diese Laune war auf einmal wie weggeblasen und sie nahm sich vor, sich wirklich anzustrengen. Um Auroras Willen und um die Zukunft der Moore wegen.

'Schluck deinen Stolz herunter!' dachte sie sich.

»Ich habe hier etwas für dich.« Aurora wirkte schüchtern und erst jetzt fiel Maleficent auf, dass ihre Tochter eine Hand hinter den Rück hielt. Sie holte ihre Hand hervor, darin lag ein schwarzer Tüll wie das Versprechen von unendlicher Dunkelheit. Ein vollkommenes Gegenteil zu ihrer Erscheinung. Es passte so rein gar nicht in zu ihr oder ihrem Wesen.

'Aber zu deinem', erinnerte Maleficent sich bitter.

»Für deine Hörner. Ich dachte, das würde es Philipps Familie etwas einfacher machen... und dir ebenfalls«, erklärte Aurora so unsicher wie ein kleines Mädchen, besann sich dann aber schnell eines besseren. »Vielleicht eine törichte Idee«, fügte sie hinzu und ließ die Arme wieder sinken.

»Nein«, wandte Maleficent schnell ein. »Ist schon gut.« Sie wollte den Schleier annehmen, doch Diaval kam ihr zuvor. Maleficent hielt inne.

»Darf ich?« fragte er.  
Wortlos neigte sie das Haupt und er begann den Stoff um ihren Kopf zu drappieren. Er fluchte hin und wieder und zerrte hier und da, dass es ihr schon zu viel wurde. Sie wollte schon entnervt den Kopf wegziehen. Doch da trat er einen Schritt zurück und begutachtete sein Werk.  
»Ihr seht wunderschön aus.« Er war sichtlich zufrieden mit seinem Werk. Auch Aurora schien es zu gefallen, also gab Maleficent sich geschlagen.

Sie vertraute ihrer Familie.  
Er zupfte noch einmal Schleier zurecht. Seine Hände glitten an ihren Schultern hinab zu ihren Ellenbogen und lächelte dabei gedankenverloren.

Auf einmal wurden Auroras Augen ganz groß.  
»Ihr beide tragt ja die gleichen Ringe!« rief sie überglücklich aus unerfindlichen Gründen.

Maleficent schaute zu ihren Händen hinab.  
Sie hatte Diaval für diesen Anlass einen Ring aus schwarzer Kastanie geschenkt. Der Ring hatte die Form eines Rabenschädels, genau wie die Raben, die ihr Haupt und ihr Kleid zierten. Nur war sein Ring nicht aus echten Knochen geschnitzt. Dagegen hatte er sich vehement gewehrt. Über den Ring aus dem schwarzen Holz hatte er sich allerdings so gefreut, dass sie es beinahe bereut hatte.  
Es war nur natürlich für sie, einen ähnlichen Ring zu tragen. Ihr gefiel das schlichte Design. Und der Ring würde jedem zeigen, dass er zu Maleficent gehörte, und dass derjenige Konsequenzen zu fürchten hatte, sollte er Diaval etwas antun.

»Aber natürlich trägt er den gleichen Ring wie ich. Der Ring drückt aus, dass Diaval zu den Mooren gehört«, erklärte Maleficent und übersah damit das Offensichtliche.

»Und du hast Hörner!« rief sie begeistert aus. Sofort vergrub sie ihre Hände in seinen Haaren und fühlte den Lauf der Hörner nach. Diaval neigte willig den Kopf, damit sie einen besseren Blick drauf werfen konnte. Sie strahlte regelrecht, was Maleficent ein wenig misstrauisch machte und auch ein wenig... etwas anderes... was war das für ein Gefühl? Sie wollte sofort Auroras Hände aus Diavals Haaren sofort entfernen!

»Ich freu mich so für dich!« rief sie freudestrahlend aus. Ihre Hände umrahmten sein Gesicht und sie lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine.

»Es sind nur Hörner!« warf Maleficent ein, völlig verwirrt, warum Aurora so einen Wirbel darum machte.

»Ach, Mutter, das kannst auch nur du behaupten!« Aurora warf sich Maleficent um den Hals und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Leichtfüßig wie sie war tanzte sie über die Lichtung. »Lasst uns gehen!« rief sie ihren Adoptiveltern zu.

Maleficent jedoch wartete bis Aurora außer Sichtweite war, griff nach Diavals Arm und zog ihn herum, so dass sie sich gegenüberstanden. »Was hatte das eben zu bedeuten!« zischte sie ihn an.

»Was meinst du?« fragte der Rabenmann zurück.

»Wieso hat sich Aurora so übertrieben über deinen neuen Zusatz gefreut? Das sind nur Hörner!«

»Ach, du kennst doch Aurora. Sie kann sich für alles mögliche begeistern.« Er wandte sich aus ihrem Griff und schritt voran.

»Warum werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass du mir etwas verschweigst?« Sie weigerte sich, ihnen zu folgen.

Diaval drehte sich auf dem Absatz zu ihr um und verneigte sich mit einem seltsamen Knicks. Das muss was wieder eine von diesen menschlichen Sitten gewesen sein. »Es würde mir nicht im Leben einfallen, Euch zu trügen, Herrin«, sagte er mit gekünstelter Betonung während er sich noch verneigt hielt.

»Kommt schon!« rief Aurora ihnen von weitem zu. »Die Kutsche ist schon da!«  
»Kutsche? Welche Kutsche!?« fragten beide gleichzeitig.

»Hattet ihr geglaubt, dass wir etwa zu Fuß nach Ulstead laufen?« erwiderte Aurora und erntete nur ungläubige Blicke. »Philipps Eltern wollen sicher gehen, dass wir auch rechtzeitig ankommen. Der Marsch dauert schließlich zu Fuß drei Tage!«

Das hatte Maleficent tatsächlich nicht einbezogen.  
Benommen folgte sie den beiden.

***

Die Kutsche stand nicht weit von der Lichtung entfernt. Der Weg war nur zu steinig und zu uneben für die Pferde gewesen und die Bäume standen zu eng, so dass die Kutsche nicht durchfahren konnte.  
Vor der Kutsche waren vier weiße Rösser gespannt. Der Kutscher versuchte nicht, in die Richtung seiner Gäste zu schauen, die nacheinander eintrafen.  
Die Zügel zitterten. Der Kutscher konnte sich nicht kontrollieren und übertrug seine Nervosität auf die Pferde.  
Vorn und hinten waren jeweils sechs Soldaten zu Pferd in ihrer Paraderüstung. Die zwei ersten Soldaten vor der Kutsche hielten die Banner von Ulstead hoch.  
Die blutroten und gold gewirkten Fahnen wirkten wie eine Beleidigung in den Mooren.  
Sie passten hier nicht her und alles streubte sich in Maleficent, diese Banner öfter in den Mooren sehen zu wollen.  
Die Soldaten starrten stur geradeaus.  
Ihre Pferde stampften ungeduldig und kauten auf den Stangen in ihren Mäulern herum, die die Menschen nutzten, um sich die Tiere gefügig zu machen.

Es stank schon von weitem unangenehm nach Eisen, dass ihre Schritte sich zunehmend verlangsamten.

Die Kutsche wirkte übertrieben prunkvoll. Das Holz war in goldrot gestrichen und mit Schnitzereien übersäht. Jeder Zentimeter der Kutsche war verziert. Selbst die Räder waren mit Gold beschlagen.

Ein prunkvoller Käfig auf Rädern. Von allen Seiten geschlossen.

Einengend.

Trotz der Fenster, die wohl nur eine Zierde darstellten, denn Vorhänge hinderten den Blick hinein.  
So sehr sich Maleficent für Aurora anstrengen wollte, ihr Innerstes schrie in Panik.

Einer der Soldaten stieg von seinem Pferd und ging auf Aurora und Diaval zu.  
»Meine Ehrerbietung, Königin Aurora«, sagte er in einem gemäßigten Ton und verneigte sich knapp. »Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, mein Name ist Percival, Hauptmann der königlichen Garde seiner Majestät König John I. von Ulstead. Ich wurde gesandt, um Euch und Euer...« Er schaute sich zweifelnd um als hätte er mehr erwartet. »Gefolge nach Ulstead zu bringen. Wenn Ihr bitte einsteigen möchtet. Wir sind spät dran und eine Verzögerung wäre nicht von Vorteil, Königin Aurora.« Percival öffnete ihr die Tür und wartete.

Aurora sah unsicher zurück und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Maleficent zurückgefallen war und die Gruppe von Weitem beobachtete.

Das ließ auch Diaval zurückblicken. Er kam sofort auf sie zurück und sprach sehr leise. »Du kannst mich in ein Pferd verändern, dann musst du nicht in der Kutsche fahren.«

Sie zögerte. Einen Moment schien es, als würde sie den Vorschlag erwägen. Doch dann: »Sei nicht albern. Du wirst Aurora in der Kutsche begleiten. Ich werde euch nachfliegen... weit entfernt von dieser Eisenanhäufung.«

Diaval folgte ihrem missbilligenden Blick zu den gerüsteten Soldaten.  
»So sieht es also aus, wenn sie uns eine Eskorte schicken. Sie schicken bewaffnete Soldaten, weil sie nicht glauben, dass wir sie unbeschadet begleiten können«, kommentierte sie abfällig die Situation.

»Sieh es als ein Zeichen des guten Willens. Sie möchten uns unterstützen und nicht deine Position oder Auroras untergraben«, versuchte er zu beschwichtigen. »Wenn du uns nachfliegen willst, musst du es selbst ankündigen. Denn ich als dein Diener werde nicht für dich sprechen können.« Er trat zurück und gab ihr den Weg frei.

Sie bewegte sich keinen Deut auf die Soldaten zu. Zu irritierend war der Geruch von Eisen für ihre Sinne.  
»Mein Diener Diaval wird Königin Aurora in der Kutsche begleiten. Ich werde nach Ulstead fliegen und euer Gefährt von oben beobachten.«  
Die Soldaten schienen erleichtert aufzuatmen und sich zu entspannen.  
»Aber lasst euch dies nur einmal gesagt sein: Sollte ich von oben irgend eine Abweichung vom Weg bemerken, werdet ihr das bereuen.«

Das musste sie Percival kein zweites Mal erläutern.  
Sie schwang sich in die Lüfte und beobachtete wie sich der Wagen in Bewegung setzte.

Menschenbeine waren so schwache Gliedmaßen. Kein Wunder, dass sie Tiere dazu erzogen, ihnen zu gehorchen, nur um schneller unterwegs zu sein. Trotzdem konnten die Menschen auf ihren Pferden nicht mit Maleficent mithalten.  
Von oben beobachtete sie, wie langsam die Gesellschaft voran kam. Sie musste mehrmals hoch über ihnen kreisen, um ihnen nicht zu weit voraus zu sein. Denn sie nahm sich vor, von ihrem Versprechen Gebrauch zu machen, sollte Aurora etwas passieren.  
Der frische Wind beruhigte ihre aufgewühlten Nerven etwas. Die Menschen mochten zwar ihre Erfindungen haben, mit denen sie fahren oder reiten oder Dinge erledigen konnten. Doch die Freiheit zu fliegen, in die wundersame Weite des Himmels zu steigen und nichts ausser den Wolken unter einem und das blaue Band des Firmaments über einem zu haben, diese Freiheit würden die Menschen nie erfahren. Und das stimmte Maleficent sehr versöhnlich.

Sie stieg immer höher bis sie die einzelnen Wolken mit den Fingerspitzen berühren konnte. Es war ein warmer, sonniger Tag. Sie hätte ihn mehr genießen können, wenn da nicht dieses unangenehme Ereignis bevorstünde.  
Das Gebirge, das zwischen den beiden Reichen stand, kam immer näher und da fiel ihr schließlich auf, dass sie schon eine Weile nicht mehr nach dem Rechten gesehen hatte. Sie sank tiefer bis zu den Baumwipfeln. Der Aufzug war nicht zu sehen. War sie etwa zu schnell geflogen?  
Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Es gab mehrere Wege nach Ulstead. Dieser hier war allerdings der leichteste. Sie hätte vielleicht vorher fragen sollen, welchen Weg sie einschlagen würden. Sie flog die möglichen Passagen vor dem Gebirge ab. So weit konnten sie einfach nicht gekommen sein. Nicht mit dieser pompösen Kutsche, die man bestimmt nicht so agil wenden konnte wie ein einzelnes Pferd.  
Maleficent gestand sich ihre panische Angst erst ein, als sie den letzten und schwierigsten Weg erreicht hatte. Von da an trugen ihre Flügelschläge sie den Weg zurück. Am Fluss entlang und über die Grenzen der Moore hinweg.

Keine Spur von der Kutsche oder von den Soldaten.

Waren das wirklich Ulsteader Soldaten gewesen? Sie kannte diese Leute nicht und hatte ihnen Aurora und Diaval gedankenlos übergeben!

Ihr Flügelschlag wurde schneller und kürzer. Die Baumkronen schossen an ihr vorbei. Mitgerissene Blätter folgten ihr auf ihrer Suche.

Am Flussufer blitzte schließlich etwas rot goldenes auf.  
Die Banner von Ulstead!  
Plötzlich war sie glücklich über diese herausstechenden Farben, die ihr nun offensichtlich den Weg zeigten.  
Die Truppe hatte Rast eingelegt. Die Reiter waren von ihren Pferden gestiegen, nur der Kutscher saß immer noch grimmig auf seinem Kutschbock.  
Ihre Flügel ließen einen großen Aufwind über das Ufer fegen. Sie konnte eigentlich auch sanft landen, dass es kaum ein Lüftchen rührte, aber wo war darin der Spaß?

Maleficent liebte es, ihre Macht zu demonstrieren, und diese Menschen sollten bloß nicht vergessen, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten.

Die Tür der Kutsche stand offen.  
Aurora stand etwas weiter weg. Sie stützte Diaval, der tief gebeugt mit dem Gesicht über dem Wasser hing und sich ruckartig übergab.

»Was ist passiert?« wollte Maleficent von Percival wissen.

»Euer Diener verträgt die Kutschfahrt nicht.« Percival zuckte mit den Achseln.

Sie hasste es, in Verlegenheit gebracht zu werden, und Diaval tat derweil nichts anderes. Ein Schandfleck für ihren Ruf.  
Seufzend ging sie zu den beiden hinüber. Die Geräusche, die Diaval von sich gab, waren alles andere als würdevoll.

Besorgt sah Aurora auf als sie Maleficent bemerkte. »Er wurde auf einmal ganz blass und grau im Gesicht. Ich glaube, die Kutsche hat zu sehr geschaukelt. Das hat ihn ganz krank gemacht.«

Die Fae winkte ihre Tochter weg vom Rabenmann. Ihre Krallen schlossen sich um seinen Oberarm. Mit der anderen Hand fuhr sie ihm vom Genick über den Nacken und den Rücken entlang. Ein goldener Schimmer umgab den Rabenmann wie einen tanzenden Ring aus kleinen Irrlichtern. Seine Krämpfe stoppten sofort und schon bald konnte er sich wieder aufrichten.  
Leicht angewidert und doch erleichtert wischte er sich den Mund mit dem Handrücken ab.

»Es tut mir leid!« Obwohl ihm nicht mehr übel sein sollte, sah er trotzdem blass aus um die Nase herum. »Es war keine Absicht.« Ein dünner Schweißfilm bedeckte seine Stirn.

»Schweig!« Maleficent wusste nicht, ob sie wütend auf ihn oder wütend auf sich selbst sein sollte.

»Mutter, die Kutsche hat wirklich sehr stark geschaukelt. Diaval ist bisher noch nie in einer Kutsche mitgefahren. Ich glaube, das war zuviel für seinen Magen. Bitte...«

Ein Blick von Maleficent brachte Aurora sofort zum Schweigen.

»Ein schöner Diener bist du mir! Bringst gleich die ganzen Moore in Verruf. Was sollen die Menschen von uns denken, wenn sich die Geschichte in Ulstead verbreitet...«

Ein lautes Räuspern brachte Maleficents überaus kontrolliert gezischten Tadel zum Abbruch.

Aurora wandte sich mit lauter Stimme an Percival: »Ich bin mir sicher, dass der werte Percival dafür sorgen wird, dass dieser Vorfall keinen Einzug in die Stadt finden wird. Darf ich mich auf Eure Verschwiegenheit verlassen? Diaval liegt mir sehr am Herzen und es würde mich sehr traurig stimmen, wenn sein Ruf in Ulstead ruiniert wäre, weil er als freie Kreatur der Moore die menschliche Art zu reisen nicht verträgt.«

Auroras Fluch wirkte auf jeden, auch Percival konnte sich ihrem Charme und ihrer Besorgnis nicht entziehen. Er nickte ihr knapp zu und sagte: »Ich werde meine Männer zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichten.«

»Danke.« Das und ein Lächeln waren das einzige, was Percival brauchte.

Seine Männer hatten sich wieder zu ihren Pferden begeben als würden sie einen baldigen Aufbruch erwarten. Auch der Kutscher schaute wieder wacher drein.

»Geht es dir besser?« fragte Aurora Diaval, immer noch besorgt.

Diaval versuchte, optimischisch zu wirken und alles wegzureden, doch es klappte nicht.

»Sei still, bevor du über deine eigene Zunge stolperst«, waren die letzten Worte, die er zu hören bekam. Dann wurde die Welt wieder viel größer für ihn und ein Krächzen hallte über das Ufer hinweg. Die schwarze Wolke magischen Staubs verflüchtigte sich entlang des Ufers bis zu den Bäumen. Schwarzer Staub fiel aus seinen Federn als er sich schüttelte und sofort dran machte, seine zerzauste Gestalt zu richten und zu putzen.  
Maleficent verdrehte die Augen.

Einer der Männer brach aus seiner Formation als er das sah. Sein Pferd scheute und bäumte sich auf.

»Hexe!« rief er entsetzt. »Das ist Teufelswerk!«  
Sein Gesicht lief puterrot an unter seinem eisernen Helm. Sein Pferd tänzelte immer noch unruhig hin und her, dass ihm das Visier schließlich ins Gesicht hinunter fiel.

»Halt dein Pferd im Zaum, Peter, und reiss dich zusammen!« maulte Percival den Soldaten an.  
Maleficent freute sich sichtlich über diese Reaktion. Sie wollte lieber gefürchtet als verehrt und hintergangen zu werden.  
Ihrer Tochter gefiel das kleine Schauspiel ganz und gar nicht, wofür sie sich aber gar nicht interessierte.

»Ihr werdet Aurora in der Kutsche nach Ulstead bringen. Mein Diener und ich werden Euch folgen.« Ihr Schritt führte sie demonstrativ langsam auf Percival zu. »Und erinnert Euch gut an mein Versprechen.«

»Wir werden Eure Tochter wohlbehalten nach Ulstead bringen. Dafür gebe ich Euch mein Wort«, versicherte der Hauptmann ihr.

»Euer Wort bedeutet mir gar nichts!« giftete sie zurück.

Percival verbarg seine Entrüstung sehr gut. Maleficent hatte es selten mit so sturen Menschen wie diesem hier zu tun gehabt, die nicht vor ihr zurückwichen und stattdessen ihr die Stirn boten.  
»Ich habe Prinz Philipp mein Wort gegeben, seine zukünftige Königin wohlbehalten nach Ulstead zu gegleiten, und ich habe vor, mich an mein Versprechen zu halten.«

Dieser Mensch hatte Mut, das gestand sie ihm zu.  
Ohne zurückzusehen streckte die Fae den Arm aus. Der Rabe flog auf sie zu und landete darauf, ohne dass sie ihn rufen musste.

»Dann hofft inständig, dass ich Euch nicht finden werde, sollte auf dieser Reise etwas passieren«, riet sie ihm und der Rabe krächzte zustimmend.

»Aurora, du wirst allein in der Kutsche fahren«, erklärte sie ihrer Tochter.

Aurora ging an ihnen vorbei. Sie strich dem Raben über das frisch geputzte Federkleid und gab ihrer Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange. »Dann sehen wir uns später«, sagte sie etwas wehmütig.

Die Fae und ihr Rabe schautem dem Trupp nach, wie er sich langsam über die hügelige Landschaft mühte. Sie nahmen eindeutig den leichteren Weg. Immerhin waren die Köpfe dieser Menschen nicht vollkommen leer, dass sie einer Königin keine Klettertour durch die Berge zumuteten.

Der leichte Weg war immer der Längere, aber das war Maleficent recht. Je länger sie brauchten, desto später würden sie in Ulstead eintreffen und desto weniger Zeit musste sie dort verbringen.

Diaval zwickte sie in die Hand.  
»Ungeduldig?«  
Der Rabe gluckste.

Sie schwang sich in die Lüfte, dicht gefolgt von dem viel kleineren Raben.  
Dieses Mal flog sie langsamer und behielt die Kutsche im Blick.  
Zum Verdruß der Soldaten flog Diaval tiefer und viel näher an der Kutsche und erntete immer wieder misstrauische Blicke und Flüche der Eskorte.

***

Die Straßen waren leergefegt als die Kutsche eintraf und Aurora ungesehen durch das Tor in den Schlossgarten führte.

Maleficent landete im Schlossgarten etwas abseits von allem. Der Rabe löste sich in Rauch auf und offenbarte ihren Diener in seiner Paradeuniform. Reflexartig klopfte er sich den nicht vorhandenen Staub vom Revert.

»Das war doch gar nicht mal so schlecht für den Anfang«, kommentierte er. Er fühlte an seinem Kopf nach, die Hörner waren noch da. Das erfreute ihn sichtlich.

Der Garten war eine riesige Anlage von penibel zurechtgeschnittenen Hecken, in Form geschnittenen Bäumen und akkurat gepflanzten Blumen, die keinen Nektar produzierten.

»Was für eine Ansammlung toter Pflanzen!«, bemerkte Maleficent als sie in eine Hecke griff und einen Zweig hervorzog, dessen Blätter mit Schnittkanten versehen waren. »Die Blätter werden ausbluten.«

»Es schaut zu ordentlich aus. Wenig einladend«, stimmte Diaval mit ein.

»Merk dir das gut, Diaval. Die Menschen hier zerstören die Natur lieber anstatt ihr den Raum zur Entfaltung zu geben.«

»Das betrifft offensichtlich nur den Garten. In Perceforest hatte es eine solche Anlage nicht gegeben, jedenfalls war sie nicht so kalt manipuliert worden.« Diaval drehte sich herum, um das Ausmaß der menschlichen Grausamkeit zu betrachten. Dann wandte er sich zu Maleficent um und legte den Kopf schief, wie er es oft als Rabe tat. »Wartet«, wandte er ein, als sie sich von ihm abwenden wollte. Er griff nach ihren Hörnern.

Instinktiv wollte sie ihn in seine Schranken weisen, ließ es aber dieses Mal durchgehen. Er hantierte ein wenig mit dem Tuch herum, trat zurück und begutachtete sein Werk.  
»Jetzt schaut es wieder besser aus«, bemerkte er und war sichtlich zufrieden.

Den Schleier hatte sie vollkommen vergessen.

Der Kies knirschte unter ihren Schritten. Ausnahmsweise hatte sie etwas angezogen, das sie sonst nie trug: Schuhe!  
Eine so beengende Erfindung der Menschen, die nur ihre Schwächen betonte. Wenn man schon den Weg nicht unter den eigenen Fußsohlen spüren konnte, wie sollte man dann den eigenen Weg finden können.  
Das war Diavals Verdienst! Er hatte ihr davon abgeraten, barfuß zu erscheinen. 'Das würde keinen guten Eindruck hinterlassen und Nachteile für die Moore bedeuten' hatte er gesagt.

Es war vielleicht besser so. Sie mochte spitzkantigen Kies nicht besonders und dieser hier schien besonders grob zu sein.

Die Hecken waren so hoch, dass sie nur die Türme des Schlosses sehen konnten. Noch war sie geduldig und je länger sie für den Weg zum Schloss benötigten, umso kürzer würde das Essen dauern.  
Der Weg schien sie jedoch weiter vom Schloss wegzuführen. Je weiter sie gingen, desto öfter kreuzte ein Diener oder eine Magd ihren Weg, blieb erschrocken stehen oder rannte sofort gleich weiter - leichenblass.

»Das könnte vielleicht doch noch ganz unterhaltsam werden« bemerkte Maleficent mit einem süffisanten Lächeln.

Schließlich kamen sie an den Stallungen für das Geflügel an, wo ein junges Mädchen inmitten einer Schar Gänse stand.  
Das Mädchen blickte auf und sah keinesfalls erschrocken oder ängstlich aus. Ganz im Gegenteil! Sie lächelte, ein wenig schüchtern, aber sie lächelte!  
Die Gänse scharrten sich enger um ihre Füße und schnatterten alarmiert. Eine besonders große Gans streckte den Kopf so hoch, dass sie dem Mädchen bis zur Taille reichte. Sie streichelte der Gans den Kopf und sprach beruhigende Worte.

»Hast du denn keine Angst?« fragte Maleficent irritiert.

Das Mädchen schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

»Alle Menschen haben Angst vor mir. Selbst die Gänse haben Angst vor mir, warum du nicht?« hakte die Fae nach.

»Ihr habt Flügel. Ich mag alles, was Flügel hat. Und die Gänse haben selbst vor Mäusen Angst, wenn sie ihnen zu nahe kommen«, erklärte das Mädchen und streichelte dem Vogel neben ihr immer noch über den Kopf.

»Ich könnte dich in eine Maus verwandeln und für immer in dieser Gestalt lassen, wenn es mir gefallen würde. Macht dir das gar keine Angst?« bohrte Maleficent weiter.

»Aber warum solltet ihr das tun? Ihr habt nichts davon, eine einfache Magd wie mich in eine Maus oder ein anderes Tier zu verwandeln. Aber selbst wenn ihr das tätet, würde ich mit Sicherheit Gefallen daran finden. Ich würde es mir in der Küche von der alten Herianne gutgehen lassen. Da fällt genug runter, das ich mir stiebizen könnte, oder ich könnte durch die Wälder huschen. Alles wäre so groß! Für uns Menschen ist eine Scheibe Brot nicht viel und macht nicht lange genug satt, aber eine Maus könnte wochenlang davon zehren! Aber ich würde es vielleicht auch bereuen eine Maus zu sein« sagte das Mädchen und schaute betrübt zu ihren Gänsen herunter.

»Warum würdest du es bereuen?« wollte Maleficent wissen. »Möchtest du lieber als Mensch weiterleben? Eine Familie gründen? Kinder gebären?«

Das Mädchen stutzte etwas und fing dann laut an zu lachen. »Nein, als Magd hab ich dazu wenig Möglichkeiten. Warum sollte mich ein Mann heiraten? Ich bringe nichts in die Familie ein und ohne Mitgift wird mich kein Mann nehmen wollen.«

Maleficent raunte verachtend.

Das Mädchen sprach unbeirrt weiter. »Nein, ich würde es als Maus bereuen, kein anderes Tier zu sein. Wenn ich einen Wunsch frei hätte, dann würde ich mir wünschen, frei wie ein Vogel zu sein. Ganz gleich welcher Art! Es muss wunderbar sein, zu fliegen, die Freiheit zu genießen und den Wind unter den Flügeln zu spüren. Ich würde bis über die Wolken fliegen, wo mich keiner sehen könnte und ich würde in die Wolken eintauchen. Was ist das für ein Gefühl, in die Wolken zu tauchen? Ich mein, ist das wie ein Nebel? Ist es warm? Oder ist es kalt? Kann man Wolken überhaupt anfassen?« Die Neugier explodierte förmlich aus diesem jungen Geschöpf.

Damit hatte Maleficent sichtlich nicht gerechnet. Normalerweise beschimpften die Menschen sie oder gaben ihr die Schuld für etwas, das sie nicht verstanden und für das die Meute einen Schuldigen brauchte. Niemand stellte ihr Fragen über das Fliegen.

»Es ist von allem ein bisschen«, sagte die Fae schließlich als die großen Augen sie erwartungsvoll anstarrten. »Es ist wie ein warmer Nebel und es ist auch kalt. Manchmal ist es trocken, manchmal sehr nass. Wenn die Wolken dunkel sind, meidet man sie besser.«

Die Antwort schien ihr genug zu sein, denn sie atmete zufrieden auf als stellte sie es sich gerade vor, durch die Wolkendecke zu brechen und den Wind in ihrem Gesicht zu spüren.

»Wie ist dein Name?« gab Maleficent der ungewöhnlichen Neugier nach, mehr über diesen ungewöhnlichen Menschen zu erfahren.

»Mein Name ist...«  
Sie kam nicht dazu, Maleficent ihren Namen zu verraten, denn dieser wurde aus den Stallungen herausgeschrien wie eine unheilvolle Lawine, die einen Berg hinunterrollte und Geröll und Bäume mit sich riss.

»MARIETTA!!!!« erklang das verrauchte Geschrei eines alten Mannes.

Die Stimme fegte das leichtfertige Lächeln aus dem Gesicht des Mädchens. Sie wirkte mit einem Mal verängstigt und eingeschüchtert.

»ICH HAB DIR SCHON VOR STUNDEN GESAGT DU SOLLST DIE GÄNSE RAUSBRINGEN! WO STECKST DU, DU UNDANKBARES GÖR!«

»Ich sollte gehen!« Die Worte überschlugen sich, so schnell sprach sie.

Plötzlich stand ein fettleibiger alter Mann in der Tür zum Stall. Er trug einfache Kleidung. Eine graue Wollhose, Holzschuhe, ein speckiges ärmelloses Hemd, das schon lange nicht mehr weiß war, und um seine Bauchmitte - Taille konnte man das nicht mehr nennen - hing eine mit Flecken verzierte Schürze, festgehalten von mehreren Seilen und einem Lederriemen. Den Riemen löste er und nahm beide Enden in eine Hand.

»Da bist du ja, du faules Ding!« Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich und lief puterrot an. Ein Auge ragte ungesund aus seiner Höhle heraus. Sein Mund hing schief in seinem Gesicht, wie halb gelähmt. Nur eine Seite bewegte sich zu seinen Worten.  
Sabber lief ihm am Kinn herunter als er mit ungelenken Schritten auf sie zukam und die Hand erhob. Er nahm anscheinend nur das Mädchen wahr.  
Das Mädchen hielt die Arme schützend vor ihr Gesicht. Rote Striemen zierten ihre weissen Unterarme. Diese Szene hatte eine so erschreckend einstudierte Dynamik.  
Die Gänse stoben zu allen Seiten auseinander, wild schnatternd und mit den Flügeln schlagend.

Der Mann holte aus.

Doch das Leder berührte nie den Körper des Mädchens.

Ein Glucksen war zu hören.  
Marietta schaute verdutzt auf. Ungläubig darüber, dass sie keine Schmerzen spürte. Und dann sah sie die hünenhafte Figur des alten Mannes über ihr. Er beugte sich wie ein Riese über seinen Schatz. Der Gürtel in seiner Hand hing über ihm wie an einem unsichtbaren Haken befestigt. Der Sabber lief ungehindert über sein Kinn und an seinem Hals herunter. Es wirkte als wolle er etwas sagen, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus.  
Grün leuchtende Fäden wanden sich um seinen Körper. Es benötigte kein Genie, um zu erörtern, dass dies Maleficents Werk war.

»Du solltest dich besser um die Gänse kümmern, Marietta«, schlug Maleficent vor. Das ließ sich das Mädchen kein zweites Mal sagen und lief den schnatternden Vögeln hinterher.

Der Mann bewegte sich keinen Deut.

»Was immer du vor hast, denk daran, dass das auf Aurora zurückfallen wird, wenn du dem Mann etwas antun solltest«, erinnerte Diaval sie.

»Mein lieber Diaval, du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass ich diesem einfallslosen Mann schaden würde«, entgegnete sie ihm lächelnd.

Diaval war sich alles andere als sicher.  
Der Alte gluckste.  
Seine aufgerissenen Augen verfolgten Maleficents Bewegungen. Schweißperlen glänzten auf seiner Stirn.  
Der Kies knirschte unter Maleficents Schuhen, während sie langsam auf den Alten zuging. Sie ließ sich absichtlich viel Zeit. Der Alte sollte merken, dass er ihrer Gnade ausgeliefert war.

Er schnaufte angestrengt. Seine Augen blickten verängstigt und fielen ihm beinahe aus dem Kopf heraus. Es sah aus als wollte er zurückweichen, aber der Bann auf ihm ließ ihn sich nicht ein Stück bewegen.

»Hör gut zu. Ich weiß nicht, wie du heißt. Ich weiß nicht, wer du bist. Das ist alles unwichtig, weil du unwichtig bist. Denn sonst würdest du deinen Frust nicht an anderen auslassen, weil du mit deinem eigenen Leben nicht zufrieden bist. Wenn mir zu Ohren kommen sollte, dass du dem Mädchen noch einmal auch nur ein Haar krümmen solltest, dann wirst du den Rest deines Lebens als Wurm verbringen. Und es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, dich in den Hühnerstall zu werfen und dabei zuzusehen, wie die Hühner nach deinem kleinen rosa glitschigen Körper picken. Das wird bestimmt kein langes Leben. Blinzel einmal, wenn du mich verstanden hast... Gut. Und nun...«

»Maleficent...?« hallte Percivals Stimme von weitem über die Hecken zu ihnen hinüber. Soldaten, die auf dem Wehrgang über den Ställen standen, gaben dem Hauptmann ein Zeichen, so dass er sofort wusste, wo sie war.

»Herrin!« warnte Diaval sie.

»Nochmal Glück gehabt.«

In einem Augenaufschlag war der Bann gebrochen und der Alte sackte unbeholfen in sich zusammen.  
Inzwischen stand Percival neben Diaval und begutachtete die Situation missbilligend.

»Ich würde mich an Eurer Stelle nicht mit meiner Herrin anlegen«, wies Diaval den Menschen an.

Der Mann fiel rückwärts auf den Hosenboden und versuchte möglichst schnell und möglichst viel Abstand zwischen ihm und der Fae zu kriegen.

»He...« Bevor er das Wort beenden konnte, war sein Mund wie zugeklebt.

»Vorsicht! Wenn du mich noch mehr verärgern möchtest, kann ich dir dein Verlangen nach herumkriechen in der Erde auch hier und jetzt erfüllen.« Maleficent lachte. Der Mann rappelte sich auf und stolperte mehrmals als ihm seine Beine den Dienst versagten.

Die Fae drehte sich um und blickte einem leicht resignierten Diaval und einem verärgerten Percival entgegen. Der Hauptmann wusste seine Zunge im Zaum zu halten.

»Man erwartet Euch«, war alles, was der Mensch dazu sagte. Er ging voraus, um den beiden den Weg zu zeigen.

Maleficent blieb bei Diaval kurz stehen und war sichtlich erheitert. »Ach, gib doch zu. Das war lustig!«

Diaval schnaufte unzufrieden. »Wenn sich bis heute abend nicht das Gerücht verbreitet hat, dass Ihr die Hühner des Königs verflucht habt, will ich verflucht sein!«

»Das lässt sich einrichten«, rief sie ihm über die Schulter hinweg zu und folgte unbeeindruckt dessen dem Hauptmann und war sich der Wachen, die sie beobachteten, sehrwohl bewusst.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Zu Fuß nach Ulstead zu laufen erschien mir doch sehr unwahrscheinlich. Damit konnte sie zwar nicht mit ihrer Wurzelbrücke die Bürger erschrecken, aber darauf konnte die Story auch gut verzichten. ;)


	3. Eine andere Welt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinnertime! Was kann da schon schief gehen? ;)

Die Kutsche war schon längst in den Stall gebracht worden. Aurora stand am Ende der Treppe und wartete mit einer Engelsgeduld auf ihre Adoptiveltern. Es war zwar so, dass man Maleficent von der Treppe aus schon von weitem sehen konnte. Die Fae ließ sich allerdings sichtlich Zeit.  
»Was hat euch aufgehalten?« wollte sie von Maleficent wissen, und blieb doch ohne Antwort. Diaval ging ungewöhnlicherweise weiter hinter ihr. Das war Aurora schon am Morgen aufgefallen, hatte es aber nicht ansprechen wollen und nur für einen Zufall gehalten. Jetzt war sie sich sicher, dass es Absicht war. Und sie wusste nicht, ob es ihr gefiel oder was sie überhaupt davon halten sollte.  
Fragend schaute sie zu Diaval, doch auch dieser gab nur ein wortloses Achselzucken zur Antwort.

Aurora seufzte.

Percival führte sie durch den übertrieben hohen Eingang ins Schloss. Ein Baumwächter würde aufrecht hindurch passen. Auch der Gang war weit und hatte eine noch höhere Decke als der Eingang erahnen ließ. Durch die hohen Fenster fiel so viel Licht, dass es im Gang und in der Halle dahinter keine Kerzen oder Fackeln benötigte.  
Es war ein atemberaubendes Schloss, stellte Aurora fest. Die Eingangshalle war prunkvoll geschmückt mit allem, was menschliche Schmiede jemals hergestellt hatten. Die Wände waren mit Rüstungen gesäumt. Waffen hingen neben riesigen Gemälden an den Wänden. Überall wo man nur hinsah, war Eisen oder Gold.  
Instinktiv griff sie nach Maleficents Hand. Das war nur zur Schau ausgestellt. Es gab bestimmt nicht überall so viel Eisen und die Menschen wussten bestimmt nichts von Maleficents Abneigung gegen Eisen.

»Das hat rein gar nichts zu bedeuten«, versicherte sie ihr.  
Maleficent schwieg.  
Es war nie ein gutes Zeichen, wenn die Fae schwieg.  
Percival führte sie durch die Halle in einen Gang, der, abgeschnitten von der Helligkeit, einer Festung glich. Keine Fenster, keine Nischen, keine Lüftungen. Die Decke wurde von Strebebögen gestützt, die in Säulen in den Wänden mündeten.  
Zwischen den Säulen standen große ausgestopfte Tiere in eindeutig angriffslustigen Posen. Ein großer Bär, der auf seinen Hintertatzen stand, ein Hirsch mit einem gewaltigen Geweih, der sein Haupt gebeugt und zum Sprung ansetzte. Die Verzerrung seiner Gesichtsmuskeln sollte wohl darauf hinweisen, wie bösartig diese Kreatur war, bevor sie niedergestreckt wurde.

Aurora wandte den Blick angewidert ab. Aber wohin sie auch sah, blickte Tod und Schrecken auf sie zurück. Sei es als Trophäe von der Wand oder als ausgestopfte Standfigur. Wenn es keine Jagdtrophäe war, dann stand an ihrer Stelle wieder eine Rüstung aus Eisen an der Wand.

Fackeln säumten ihren Weg, der so unscheinbar er auch wirkte, ein Beispiel an Grausamkeit der Menschen war.  
'Das müssen alte Exemplare sein. Und aus irgend einem Grund hat man beschlossen, sie nicht zu entsorgen', redete Aurora sich ein.

Schließlich fand der Gang sein Ende. Die Tür war so hoch wie die Decke selbst. Percival redete mit einem der Diener, der sich eilig durch einen Nebeneingang davonmachte.  
»Aurora wird zuerst als Königin der Moore hineingebeten und vorgestellt. Anschließend wird ihre Mutter eingelassen.« Es diente schlichtweg zur Information und ließ keine Widerrede zu.  
Aurora drehte sich nervös zu Maleficent um. Ihre Lippen zitterten leicht beim Versuch, die Nervosität weg zulächeln.

»Ich bin so aufgeregt«, flüsterte sie und hüpfte von einem Bein auf das andere.

»Nicht du bist es, die hier zur Prüfung geladen wurde«, erklärte Maleficent schlicht.

»Prüfung?« Aurora blieb augenblicklich stehen und schaute ihrer Mutter ernsten Blickes direkt ins Gesicht. »Das ist ein schlichtes Abendessen, Mutter. Sie möchten dich kennenlernen.«  
Selbst Aurora war nicht entgangen, wie aller Augen sich auf sie richteten als sie Maleficent mit 'Mutter' ansprach.

Es blieb keine Zeit mehr, mit der Fae zu diskutieren. Die großen Flügeltüren öffneten sich und Aurora wurde hineingebeten.  
Mit einem versichernden letzten Händedruck ließ sie ihre Adoptiveltern hinter sich zurück.

»Ich präsentiere: Aurora, Königin der Moore«, rief eine kleine Frau nicht weit von der Tür entfernt.  
Die einzig wichtige Person in diesem Raum, die sie sofort erblickte, war Philipp.  
Was hatte sie sich nach ihm gesehnt!  
Sie hatten viel zu wenig Zeit in den letzten Monaten miteinander verbracht. Das würde sich jetzt hoffentlich endgültig ändern.  
Vergessen war das Essen und das ganze drumherum. Diesen Moment wollte sie nur Aurora sein, die sich auf ihren Verlobten freute.  
»Ich hab dich so vermisst!« war alles, was sie von ihm gerade brauchte. Es war die Bestätigung, welche ihre Last von den Schultern nahm und ihr neue Energie schenkte.  
Sein Lächeln ließ die Sonne in ihr aufgehen.

»Ich möchte dir meine Eltern vorstellen.« Er nahm sie bei der Hand. »Das ist mein Vater, König John.«

Der König war ein betagter alter Mann mit schulterlangem Haar, ganz wie sein Sohn es trug, und einem nicht ganz so dichten Bart. Er war etwas kleiner als Philipp und auch etwas rundlicher. Wie selbstverständlich nahm Auroras Hand zum Gruß entgegen, obwohl diese ihre Hand noch gar nicht angeboten hatte. Sie knickste und hielt die Stirn gegen seine mit Juwelen beringte Hand.

Philipp hatte ihr das Protokoll beigebracht.  
Auch wenn sie selbst Königin war, musste sie sich anscheinend in der Welt der Menschen einem König unterordnen. Verständnis hatte sie dafür allerdings nicht. Doch sie wollte, dass der Abend reibungslos verlief, Philipp zuliebe.

»Welch ein bezauberndes Kind«, bemerkte er selbstgefällig. »Philipp hat vollkommen untertrieben mit seinen Erzählungen.«

Aurora lächelte nur wortlos. Konnte der König schlecht sehen oder sah man ihr ihre 21 Jahre nicht an?

»Und das ist meine Mutter, Königin Ingrith.«

Vor der Königin reichte ein kleiner Knicks. Kein Händeküssen oder ähnliche körperliche Bekundungen zur Herabsetzung der eigenen Person.  
Aurora fragte sich, ob alle Königreiche so waren.  
In Perceforest hatten ihre Berater versucht, ihr die royale Etiquette beizubringen. Einiges davon hatte sie in Erinnerung behalten. Jedoch hieß es immer, dass ein König mehr Macht besaß und auch das Sagen hatte. Folglich war eine Frau als Königin für das Volk wertlos.  
Betrübt schob sie diese Erinnerung beiseite. Philipp würde es bestimmt ändern, wenn sie erst verheiratet waren!

»Mein Sohn hat ganz gewiss untertrieben. Du bist eine so wunderschöne junge Frau, Aurora. Wir heißen dich herzlich Willkommen hier in unserem Schloss.« versicherte ihr die Königin.  
Etwas störte Aurora an ihrem Lächeln, doch wusste sie keinen Nenner dafür. Schließlich schob sie es auf ihre Nervosität.

»Ich präsentiere Maleficent«, ertönte die Stimme erneut.

Bildete Aurora es sich ein oder wurde es auf einmal tatsächlich kälter?  
Die Türen öffneten sich und Maleficent stand da in ihrer vollen Pracht. Die Diener ringsherum blickten ängstlich drein als Maleficent mit weit ausgebreiteten Flügeln an ihnen vorbeiging, dicht gefolgt von Diaval.

»Es ist eine außerordentliche Freude, Euch wiederzusehen, Maleficent«, begrüßte Prinz Philipp sie und erntete einen äußerst störrischen und wachsamen Blick ihrerseits.

Es blieb trotz allem eine recht kühle Begrüßung. Sie wurden einander namentlich vorgestellt. Der Tanz auf den Zehenspitzen war damit nicht beendet.

Aurora wusste genau, was Maleficent damit bezweckte, und sie missbilligte es. Doch so war ihre Mutter nun mal. Wenn der König und die Königin von Ulstead sie erst einmal richtig kennenlernen würden. dann würden sich alle prima verstehen. Ganz bestimmt!

»Es ist angerichtet«, verkündete die selbe schmächtige kleine Frau, die auch schon die Ankündigungen vorgenommen hatte.

Alle nahmen bei Tisch platz.  
Der König saß am Kopfende.  
Sein Stuhl glich einem prunkvollen Thron.  
Zu seiner Linken saß seine Gemahlin. Ihr Stuhl hob sich zwar von den anderen gewöhnlichen Stühlen ab, aber er war bei weitem nicht so gewaltig verziert und auch nicht so groß wie der des Königs.  
'Frauen haben nicht das Sagen', tönte eine kleine Stimme in ihr, die sie ganz schnell wieder beiseite schob.  
Philipp saß neben der Königin, was Aurora doch etwas betrübte. Aber so saß er ihr immerhin gegenüber.  
Maleficent wurde zur Rechten des Königs platziert, und somit auch gegenüber der Königin. Aurora nahm das als gutes Zeichen auf. Nicht viele konnten behaupten, neben dem König zu sitzen. Das war bei den Menschen als Ehre angesehen.  
'Bei den Menschen?', fragte sich Aurora. 'Du bist selbst ein Mensch, also denke wie einer.' schollt sie sich.

»Ich hoffe, ihr hattet eine angenehme Anreise. Die Moore sind ja so weit weg«, begann die Königin.

»Wenn Ihr den schaukelnden Käfig meint, mit dem Euresgleichen gewohnt ist zu reisen, dann nein«, gab Maleficent zurück.

»Unseresgleichen?« fragte der König verwirrt.

Die Königin überging die Frage ihres Gatten. »Ach ja, mir ist bereits zu Ohren gekommen, dass Ihr Euch nicht habt herfahren lassen.«

»Seid Ihr etwa zu Fuß gegangen?« fragte der König entsetzt und übersah dabei das Offensichtliche.

»Natürlich ist sie nicht gelaufen, Darling. Sie ist geflogen, anstatt sich wie jeder anständige Abgesandte die Kutsche zu nehmen. So gewöhnlich, wie ein Tier.«

Philipp sog hörbar die Luft ein.  
Plötzlich war es so still, dass man eine Stecknadel fallen hören konnte.

»Das Leben aller Lebewesen ist kostbar, und jeder hat das Recht, frei zu sein. Wenn Ihr von Eurem Recht keinen Gebrauch macht, könnt Ihr andere nicht dafür verantwortlich machen.« Es wirkte beinahe wie ein Wunder, dass Maleficent so ruhig blieb. Hatte Philipps Mutter sie gerade zum Tier degradiert?  
Maleficent war allerdings noch nicht fertig. »Wer immer nur in Kutschen reist, verpasst eine Menge. Die Schönheit des Landes, den Zustand und die Zuneigung des eigenen Volkes. Selbst zu Fuß gibt es so vieles zu sehen. Ihr solltet davon einmal Gebrauch machen.«

»Es ist nicht des Königs Aufgabe, sich zu Fuß unter sein Volk zu mischen«, entgegnete die Königin.

»Wer sich nicht um die Ansichten und das Wohl seines Volkes kümmert, wird sein Volk früher oder später verlieren. Aber was weiß ich schon, von den Belangen der Menschen.«

In der Zwischenzeit servierten die Diener den ersten Gang.  
Es gab gebratene Wachteln.  
Aurora fragte sich, ob der Koch einen Affront geplant hatte. Wie konnte man nur einer Fae einen toten Vogel vorsetzen? Sie wollte schon etwas dagegen sagen, oder es zumindest erwähnen, doch ihre Mutter überraschte sie. Sie nahm das Silberbesteck in die Hand, ganz wie jemand, der es gewohnt war, mit Gabel und Messer zu essen, und sezierte den Vogel penibel auf ihrem Teller.

»Wollt Ihr uns etwa vorwerfen, ich würde mich nicht um mein Volk kümmern?« fragte König John und rührte seinen Vogel nicht an.

»Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie das so nicht gemeint hat«, versicherte Philipp und warf Aurora einen flehenden Blick zu.

»Ganz bestimmt. Das hast du doch nicht gemeint, Mutter?« bestärkte Aurora Philipps Annahme, in der Hoffnung, Maleficent würde den Wink verstehen.

»Es war ein Vorschlag für diejenigen, die sich in ihre Kutschen zurückziehen, weiter nichts«, fügte sie hinzu und ließ sich den Vogel schmecken.

»Ich bin dafür, dass der Wein nachgeschenkt wird«, schlug Philipp vor. Ein kläglicher Versuch, das Thema zu wechseln und das war jedem am Tisch klar.

Der König, immer noch irritiert, zerfetzte die Wachtel auf seinem Teller ungekonnt und riss ihm einen der Flügel ab. Es fiel auf, dass ihm ein Finger fehlte an seiner rechten Hand und seine Linke zierte eine große Narbe. Vermutlich konnte er mit dem Besteck nicht mehr so geschickt umgehen, wie es ihm beigebracht wurde. Königin Ingrith ging bedachter mit ihrem Essen um. Sie nahm einen Bissen, und legte das Besteck sogleich wieder beiseite.

»Aurora, wie ich gehört habe, hast du zwei Schlösser, nicht wahr? Eins in den Mooren, und eins in… sag, Philipp, wie hieß das Land noch gleich, in dem Auroras Schloss liegt?«

»Das Land heißt Perceforest, Mutter.« antwortete Philipp und verbiss sich anscheinend jeden weiteren Kommentar.

Der König jedoch war nicht so feinfühlig. »Ich verstehe nicht, wie du so etwas vergessen kannst, meine Liebe. Du hast doch Philipp das erste Mal hingeschickt, damit - wie hattest du es ausgedrückt? - ach ja! Damit Philipp an seinen diplomatischen Fähigkeiten arbeiten kann. Ich war von Anfang an dagegen gewesen. König Stephan von Perceforest war schon immer ein engstirniger und zorniger Mann zweifelhafter Abstammung gewesen. Wir hatten die politischen Verhältnisse nur aufrecht erhalten können, weil er uns Eisen in rauen Mengen abgekauft hatte. Doch mit der Zeit zog er sich immer mehr zurück und ich befürchtete, dass er etwas im Schilde führen würde. Also wirklich, Ingrith, dass du so etwas vergessen kannst. So lange ist das doch noch gar nicht her. Du solltest vielleicht öfter an die frische Luft gehen, das tut deiner Gesundheit ganz gut«, schlug König John vor.

»Verzeiht mir, mein Gemahl, Politik ist wahrhaftig kein Thema für das weibliche Gemüt. Aber sage mir, Aurora, was ist aus dem Schloss geworden? Du bist doch Stephans Erbin, das macht dich also zu einer echten Prinzessin«, fragte die Königin Aurora.

Auch wenn sie es sich anders erhofft hatte, so blieb selbst Aurora die giftige Natur dieses Gesprächs nicht verborgen.  
»Ich habe das Schloss dem Volk von Perceforest zur Selbstverwaltung überlassen«, gab sie wahrheitsgetreu wieder.

»Nun, das ist schade, aber damit ist dein Titel nicht abgelegt. Du wirst lernen müssen, dass man dem Adel nicht einfach so abdanken kann. Blaues Blut bleibt adelig bis zum Tod.«

»Ich bin Königin der Moore«, wandte Aurora ein und war selbst erschrocken, dass sie das so von sich aus betonte.

»Ja, aber wer hat dich dazu ernannt. Welcher König hat dir dieses Land gegeben? Welcher Bischof hat dich geweiht und als Gottes rechte Königin für dieses Land bestätigt?« hakte Ingrith nach. Ihr Blick war eindringlich und kalt.

»Nun«, begann sie zaghaft und fühlte sich in die Ecke getrieben.

»Ich habe sie zur Königin der Moore ernannt, denn in den Mooren gelten die Gesetze der Menschen nicht. Es gibt keinen König, der Macht über die Moore vergeben kann, genau so wenig wie es einen Gott gibt, der die Moore beanspruchen kann«, erwiderte Maleficent bestimmt. Grüner Nebel sammelte sich um ihre Hände und ihren Stuhl herum.

»Nun gut, bevor wir die Verlobung bekannt geben, müssen wir an dieser blasphemischen Auffassung etwas feilen. Aurora wird sich dem Unterricht der Geheiligten Schwestern unterziehen müssen. Wir können es nicht zulassen, dass eine Heidin unser Volk regieren soll. Das werden die Leute von Ulstead nicht akzeptieren, genau so wenig wie unsere Verbündeten«, erklärte die Königin und ließ Aurora gar nicht erst wieder zu Wort kommen. »Philipp wird dir gewiss beibringen, wie wichtig Religion für unsere Leute ist. Du als Heidin wirst das jetzt nicht verstehen, aber du wirst es lernen… wie so vieles, was du noch lernen musst, bevor du meinen Sohn heiraten darfst.«

»Unseren Sohn, meine Liebe« erinnerte König John sie.

»Aber gewiss doch. Unseren Sohn«, korrigierte Ingrith sich.

»Ich bin mir sicher, dass unser Volk Aurora nicht als Heidin betrachten wird, Mutter«, wandte Philipp ein und verlangte wortlos Nachschub für seinen Kelch. So viel Hitze konnte man nur mit genügend Alkohol ertragen.

»Lasst uns den Tag feiern. Die Formalitäten lassen sich auch später noch klären. Ich möchte euch zur Feier des Tages ein Geschenk machen«, unterbrach der König die unangenehme Richtung des Gesprächs. Er klatschte in die Hände. Anscheinend ein Zeichen für die Diener, die sofort ein monströses Gebilde aus Holz und einer Art Vorhang hineinschoben. Es war riesig, beinahe mannshoch, mit Türmen an den Seiten, die es wie ein kleines Gebäude aussehen ließen. Die Pixies hätten bestimmt ihre Freude daran gehabt.  
Der weiße Vorhang verdeckte die Hälfte von dem Gebilde.

Es sah hässlich aus.

Aurora mochte es nicht, wenn ihr etwas missfiel, wobei sich andere wohl sehr viele Gedanken gemacht haben.  
Sie wollte niemanden enttäuschen. Aber dieses Ding war eine fürchterliche Erfindung.

»Was ist das?« fragte Aurora völlig unwissend.

»Das? Das, mein Kind, ist eine Wiege«, erklärte König John ihr. »Sie ist seit Generationen in meiner Familie. Mein Großvater hat darin gelegen, mein Vater hat darin gelegen, genau so wie ich darin gelegen habe. Philipp war sie schnell viel zu klein. Er ist so schnell gewachsen als hätte er es eilig aus der Wiege herauszukommen!« König John lachte, aber er war der einzige, der die Geschichte komisch fand.

»Ich kann es kaum erwarten, wieder das Getrappel von niedlichen Kinderbeinen hier im Schloss zu hören. Liebes, wir werden so viel zu bereden haben, wenn du erst einmal hier eingezogen bist. Die Moore wirst du dann ganz schnell vergessen, wenn du erst selbst Mutter geworden bist.«

»Warum sollte Aurora nach Ulstead ziehen?« fragte Maleficent kritisch.

»Nun, sie kann nicht an beiden Orten gleichzeitig sein. Ulstead ist ein Königreich, es muss von einem König regiert werden. Da kann die Königin nicht einfach woanders verweilen. Das wäre undenkbar. Und weil sie Königin der Moore ist, werden die Moore zu Ulstead eingegliedert. So etwas bringt die Hochzeit einer Frau mit sich. Es sind nicht die Männer, die in eine Familie einheiraten, es sind die Frauen.« Trotz des dichter werdenden grünen Nebels, der sich um die Tischbeine herum aufzog, sprach Ingrith unbeirrt weiter. »Aurora, wir werden dich hier sehr gerne willkommen heißen. Es war mir stets verwehrt geblieben, aber ich habe mir schon immer eine Tochter gewünscht. Du wirst die Moore schon bald vergessen haben. Dann werden richtige Aufgaben auf dich warten und du wirst dich mit echten Belangen beschäftigen anstatt diese kleingeistigen, niederen Tiere zu hüten.«

Mit einem Mal wurde es dunkel.  
Die Kerzen im Lüster wurden von einem kräftigen Windstoß ausgeblasen. Die Fackeln erloschen.  
Die Diener stoben auseinander und ließen die Tabletts fallen. Ein grüner Wirbel fegte alles und jeden zu den Wänden oder zur Tür, weit weg vom Inneren des Sturms, das sich am Tisch befand und aufgestanden war.  
Maleficents Augen glühten grün.  
Blitze und Irrlichter umgaben ihren Körper wie eine zweite Haut. Ihre Flügel waren weit und drohend ausgebreitet.

»Wir haben eine Hexe in unser Königreich gelassen«, schrie die Königin. Alle waren aufgesprungen, die Wachen stellten sich vor den König mit gezückten Waffen, allen voran Percival.

»Maleficent, wir wollen doch Frieden mit Euch und den Mooren…« begann der König. Seine Stimme wirkte klein und unbedeutend gegen den Sturm, der in seinem Festsaal wütete.

Die Königin hatte sich hinter ihrem Gemahl versteckt wie ein verängstigtes Kind, doch ihre Stimme klang vollkommen sicher und und beinahe unbeeindruckt: »John, ich habe Angst!« Sie klammerte sich regelrecht an seinen Arm.

»Es wird kein Bündnis geben! So einfach werdet ihr Menschen nicht an die Moore kommen! Aurora, wir gehen!« Um den Lüster herum kreiste ein Rabe mit lauten Rufen.

»Maleficent! Wir können doch… Au… was passiert mit mir?« rief der König. Er sackte auf einmal zusammen wie ein nasser Getreidesack.

»John? John!« rief die Königin hilflos und sank neben ihrem Gatten auf die Knie. »Ein Fluch. Ein Fluch! Maleficent hat den König verflucht!«

Aurora warf sich in Maleficents Arme. »Hilf ihm! Nimm den Fluch von ihm!« bat sie ihre Mutter.

»Ich habe nichts dergleichen getan!« war ihre Antwort, aber Aurora schenkte ihr keinen Glauben mehr. Zu viel war passiert, zu oft schon hatte Maleficent sich von ihrer schlechten Seite gezeigt. Nun wurde Auroras Gutmütigkeit mit dieser Erkenntnis gestraft.

»Der König ist zusammengebrochen, Mutter. Bitte!« Sie ergriff Maleficents Hand. Etwas musste sie doch machen können; ihre Meinung ändern können oder sie zumindest dazu bewegen, den Menschen zu helfen, die sehr bald zu ihrer Familie gehören würden.

»Es wird keine Hochzeit geben, Aurora! Wir gehen!« Maleficent blieb tatsächlich standhaft. Daran würde nichts mehr zu rütteln sein.

»Bitte.« Es war ein letztes Flehen, doch es half nichts. Aurora ging zu Philipp, der neben seinem Vater auf die Knie gefallen war. Er brauchte jetzt ihre Unterstützung. Wenn Maleficent dachte, sie würde ihr blind überall hin folgen, dann hatte sich ihre Mutter definitiv getäuscht.

Kurz darauf hörte sie das Zerbersten von Glas und das Krächzen eines Raben und damit hatte der Spuk sein Ende.  
Der Sturm war vorbei.  
Die Diener blieben immer noch verängstigt in den Ecken zusammengekauert bis die Wachen sich wieder gefangen hatten und die Diener aufscheuchten.

»Macht eure Arbeit«, rief einer und plötzlich begann der Raum wieder zu leben. Die Wachen brachten den König weg und jemand rief nach dem Leibarzt.

»Gibt es etwas, das ich tun kann?« fragte sie Philipp. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so erschüttert und sprachlos erlebt.

»Ich weiß es nicht«, gab er ehrlich zu. Die Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

Aurora hoffte inständig, dass dies nicht das Ende ihrer Verlobung bedeutete.  
Sie folgten der Prozession in das Schlafgemach des Königs. Es war ein reich geschmücktes und riesiges Zimmer mit einem Kamin so groß, dass darin ein erwachsener Mann stehen konnte, ohne mit dem Kopf irgendwo anzustoßen.  
In den Ecken standen wieder ausgestopfte Jagdtrophäen wie im ganzen Schloss verteilt.  
Mehrere Bedienstete machten sich gleich daran, das Feuer im Kamin zu entfachen. Der Raum war so groß und so erstaunlich kalt, obwohl alle Wände mit Teppichen behangen waren.

Aurora fröstelte es.

Der König wurde auf sein Bett gelegt und seiner Kleider entledigt. Der Medikus erschien und untersuchte ihn sehr oberflächlich. Er packte einen seltsamen Trichter aus seiner Tasche, der aussah wie das große Ende einer Trompete, und setzte es auf die Brust des Königs, hielt ihm das Handgelenk, setzte sein Ohr nah an das Gesicht des Königs. Dann war er mit seiner Behandlung fertig.  
»Ich kann keine äußerlichen Merkmale erkennen, die auf eine Erkrankung hindeuten«, war seine Diagnose.

»Er ist eindeutig verflucht worden von dieser Hexe! Genau wie Aurora von ihr verflucht worden ist als Baby!« rief die Königin aus. Sie war wütend und verletzt. Eine Träne rann ihre Wange hinunter während sie wütend die Soldaten anschrie. »Setzt ein Kopfgeld auf Maleficent und verbreitet die Nachricht, dass Maleficent den König verflucht hat. Sie ist nun der Feind von Ulstead und ich werde nicht eher ruhen, bevor ich nicht ihren Kopf auf einem Silbertablett präsentiert bekomme!«

»Nein, bitte nicht!« schrie Aurora entsetzt. Das durfte nicht geschehen!

»Mutter, könntet Ihr nicht zuerst versuchen, den Fluch zu brechen?« schlug Philipp vor, seine Augen immer noch weit aufgerissen vor Angst.

»Wovon redest du, Philipp?« Es klang mehr nach einer endgültigen Missbilligung gegen die selbst Prinz Philipp nichts auszurichten imstande sein würde.

Doch Philipp ließ sich nicht beirren.  
»Wenn es wirklich ein Fluch ist, der Vater zum ewigen Schlaf verdammt, dann erweckt ihn vielleicht der Kuss der wahren Liebe, so wie es bei Aurora war. Dann hättest du deinen Beweis, und Vater würde wieder aufwachen. Du liebst ihn doch, oder nicht?«

»Das steht außer Frage, Philipp!« verteidigte seine Mutter sich.

»Gut, dann küss ihn«, fuhr er unbeirrt vor.  
Aurora wusste nicht, ob sie seinen Starrsinn bewundern oder in Frage stellen sollte. Aber alles wäre besser als Maleficent offiziell zum Feind zu erklären.

»Also gut, aber nur, damit ich dir beweisen kann, dass das hier kein Märchen ist und nicht jede Geschichte ein glückliches Ende nimmt.« Königin Ingrith setzte sich auf die Bettkante neben ihren bewusstlosen Gatten und murmelte etwas unverständliches bevor sie ihn küsste.

Alle im Raum starrten erwartungsvoll auf den schlafenden Körper des Königs und warteten auf ein Lebenszeichen, ein kleines Zucken oder Stöhnen. Irgend etwas!

Aber es passierte nichts.

Aurora klammerte sich angstvoll an Philipps Arm. Was würde jetzt aus ihr werden ohne Maleficent und ohne die Moore? Sie war in einem Land, das ihrer Mutter und ihrem Volk nicht positiv gesonnen war.

»Wie ich es sagte, nicht jede Geschichte endet wie im Märchen.«  
Königin Ingrith erhob sich sehr gefasst und mit hoch gehaltenem Haupt.

»Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid«, brachte Aurora mit zitternder Stimme hervor. »Gebt mir ein Pferd und ich reite in die Moore zurück. Ich werde sie ganz sicher umstimmen können!«

»Aurora, es ist bereits dunkel. Du kannst unmöglich da allein hinausreiten«, wandte Philipp bestürzt ein.

»Das ist richtig, du kannst jetzt nicht zurückkehren in dein Reich und so tun als wäre nichts passiert.«

Philipp und Aurora trauten ihren Ohren nicht.

»Was meinst du damit, Mutter?« fragte er und schluckte angestrengt.

»Das soll heißen, dass Aurora zu denen gehört, die offenkundig Ulstead schaden wollen. Auch wenn Aurora ein scheinbar wirklich unschuldiges Mädchen ist, so können wir es nicht ungesühnt lassen. Ihre Familie hat die unsere angegriffen, ob sie nun aktiv daran beteiligt war oder nicht. Wachen, nehmt sie fest!«

Sofort riss man sie an den Armen von Philipp los, der wie angewurzelt da stand und nichts unternahm als sprachlos drein zu schauen. Die Männer gingen alles andere als zimperlich mit ihr um. Ihre Arme wurden schmerzhaft auf den Rücken gedreht, so dass sie stolperte und auf die Knie fiel.

»Es tut mir wirklich in der Seele weh, mein Kind, aber wir können dich nicht gehen lassen. Die Verlobung ist aufgehoben… fürs erste. Ich werde mich zurückziehen und mich mit meinen Beratern besprechen. Bete darum, dass König John bald wieder erwacht, oder ich kann nicht für deine Sicherheit garantieren. Sperrt sie in den Gästetrakt und bewacht sie! Wir sind schließlich keine Barbaren.«

Schon wurde Aurora wieder hochgerissen und aus dem Raum entfernt. Die Männer kümmerten sich nicht darum, ob sie sich wehrte. Es hatte ohnehin keinen Zweck. Sie war viel zu schwach, um sich gegen zwei erwachsene Männer zu behaupten.

»Lasst sie los!« hörte sie noch die leiser werdenden Proteste Philipps. Man hinderte ihn daran, ihr zu folgen.

»Philipp!« Sie versuchte sich loszumachen oder zumindest zurückzublicken, doch die Männer waren stärker als sie und schoben sie unbeeindruckt den Gang hinunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und somit verabschieden wir uns von der Storyline des Films. :D
> 
> Ja, ich weiß, ich bin spät dran.  
> Ich versuche schon seit drei Wochen, mich in ein neues Schreibprogramm einzuarbeiten, und irgendwie werde ich nicht damit warm (und das, obwohl ich Geld dafür ausgegeben habe...).  
> Das Programm heißt Scrivener und ich versuche mich vom yWriter zu trennen.  
> Funktioniert noch nicht so ganz. *klammert sich an den yWriter fest
> 
> Gestern hatte ich eigentlich - wenn auch immer noch recht spät am Tag - alles fertig, nur um festzustellen, dass die Formatierung nicht übernommen wurde.  
> Der erste Text hatte KEINE Absätze. Der darauf hatte zwischenzeitlich die Änderungen nicht übernommen, weil mein Netbook sich mitten im Prozeß abschaltete (Ich sollte definitiv auf den Akkustand achten...) Versuch Nummer 3 hatte die richtigen Zeilenumbrüche, aber keine Absätze. *grrr!
> 
> Ich hab mich gewundert, ob es wirklich Religion gibt in dieser Welt von Ulstead und den Mooren und wie die Religion zu interpretieren ist.  
> Disneytypisch sind die komischen Bischöfe, die aus ihren Löchern gekrochen kommen und auch sofort amtlich gekleidet sind mit perfekt sitzender Mitra (diese spitzen Bischofshüte).  
> Überall gibt es auch Kirchen, vor allem gibt es eine direkt im inneren Ring des Schlossgartens, was architektonisch keinen Sinn macht, weil der innere Ring für die Bürger unerreichbar ist, und was nutzt einem bitte eine Kirche/Kathedrale, zu der die gläubigen Bürger keinen Zutritt haben? (Ihr seht schon, der Punkt muss geändert werden!)  
> Auch wurde Aurora während ihrer Taufe verflucht.  
> Also gehe ich mal stark davon aus, dass die Religion, der alle angehören, römisch katholisch ist, und die Gottesdienste komplett auf Latein gehalten werden. Wer ein wenig Ahnung hat, wird sich bestimmt daran erinnern, dass Luther die Bibel übersetzt hat und daraus (grob umrissen) die protestantische Religionsrichtung entstand.  
> Aurora könnte also geduldet werden, weil sie ja rechtzeitig getauft wurde, aber trotzdem nicht akzeptiert werden, weil sie sich nicht der "weltlichen Ordnung" unterwirft.  
> Sie wird also trotz Taufe und Herkunft allgemein als Heidin angesehen.
> 
> Das ist also auch das erste Kapitel aus Auroras Sicht.  
> Es ist gar nicht mal so leicht, alles so blauäugig weg zu lächeln wie es Auroras Art ist. Da musste ich mich richtig zurückhalten, was mir an einigen Stellen sehr schwer fiel.  
> Weil Aurora mehr mit dem Tischgespräch beschäftigt ist und Diaval nicht bei Tisch sitzt, sondern einen Schritt hinter Maleficent steht, kommt unser geliebter Rabenmann in diesem Kapitel zu kurz.  
> Ich gelobe Besserung! ;)


	4. Kapitel 4 - Auf der Flucht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Die AN befindet sich am Ende des Textes und wird vermutlich unkontrolliert lang ausfallen!

Kapitel 4 - Auf der Flucht

Alles schmerzte als er seine Augen öffnete. Seine Knochen taten ihm bei jeder kleinsten Bewegung weh. Sein Kopf pochte und ein brennender Schmerz breitete sich rasant von seinem Nacken aus.  
Er versuchte, sich zu bewegen, doch er stieß überall gegen Dornen und dichtes Gestrüpp.  
Wo war er?

Das letzte, woran er sich erinnern konnte, war wie er Maleficent verzweifelt versuchte einzuholen - als Rabe. Sie konnte so unbarmherzig schnell fliegen, wenn sie wütend war. Dann hatte es im Grunde genommen keinen Sinn ihr zu folgen. Wenn sie allein sein wollte, konnte sie ihn locker abschütteln mit ihren großen Flügeln.

Seine Erinnerungen ergaben keinen Sinn.

Eben stand er noch hinter ihr beim Abendessen und kurz darauf folgte er ihr, aber nicht als Mensch. Warum also hatte er seine Menschengestalt wieder?  
Er befühlte seinen Kopf. Die Hörner waren weg. Sie hatte ihn also wieder in seine gewöhnliche Menschenform verwandelt, die ihn nicht von den anderen Menschen unterschied, und es enttäuschte ihn ein wenig.

Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein!

Maleficent hatte einen Wutausbruch gehabt. Er wollte sie noch beruhigen, aber wie sollte man jemanden beruhigen, der maßlos mit jedem Wort beleidigt und erniedrigt worden war?  
Die Moore ein Teil von Ulstead?  
Das war undenkbar!  
Und Aurora würde niemals die Moore verlassen! Hätte er so etwas geahnt, hätte er Aurora von diesem Treffen abgeraten. Maleficent war stets unberechenbar, auch wenn er sie besser lesen konnte als alle anderen.  
Seine Hände ertasteten etwas Nasses auf seinem Kopf. War das Blut? Er roch an seinen Fingern, denn viel konnte er nicht sehen. Es war eindeutig Blut dem eisenhaltigen Geruch zu urteilen.

Wie lange hatte er in diesem Gebüsch gelegen und wo war er eigentlich?  
Seine Sicht war verschwommen. Sein Kopf hatte wohl etwas mehr vom Sturz abbekommen als ihm lieb war. Er blinzelte stark und rieb sich so lange die Augen, bis er einigermaßen etwas erkennen konnte.  
Das Schloss war nicht zu übersehen - hell erleuchtet wie ein Signalfeuer. Rings um ihn herum waren die unnatürlich geformte Hecken und Büsche, die er am frühen Abend noch gesehen hatte.

Er war im Schlossgarten!

Maleficent hatte ihn allein gelassen.  
Bei den Menschen!

Aber warum?

Er konnte sich darauf keinen Reim machen. Allerdings war das seine kleinste Sorge. Aus weiter Ferne hörte er geschäftiges Treiben. Es war das Klacken und Aufeinanderprallen von Eisenplatten und Eisenwaffen. Und schwer beschuhte Schritte, die über den Kies rannten. Hier und da laute Befehle. Die Soldaten wurden zum Ausschwärmen angeordnet.

Das war definitiv keine Übung mitten in der Nacht und es war auch kein Wachtpostenwechsel oder derartiges.

Die Soldaten machten sich bereit, einen Feind zu suchen und auszumerzen und der Name des Feindes war Maleficent.  
Er musste weg von hier und zwar schnell!

Geduckt schlich er sich voran. Sein Bein schmerzte und er konnte seine linke Hand nicht richtig bewegen.  
Der Kies knirschte zu laut unter seinen Sohlen. Wenn er nicht entdeckt werden wollte, musste er einen Weg aus diesem unnatürlichen Garten herausfinden oder zumindest einen Weg finden, der nicht aus diesem Kies bestand.

»Hast du das gehört?« fragte ein Soldat so ziemlich auf der anderen Seite der Hecke.

Diaval gefror das Blut in seinen Adern. Augenblicklich blieb er stehen.

»Was meinst du?« fragte ein zweiter.

Diaval wollte laut fluchen. So viel Pech an einem Tag konnte doch keine einzelne Person haben!

»Da waren Schritte! Gleich hier in der Nähe!« sagte der erste Soldat.

Knirschender Kies verriet die Schritte des Soldaten. Die Soldaten mussten sich hier auskennen und hatten Diaval gegenüber einen Vorteil: Sie wussten, wie man sich in diesem Heckenlabyrinth bewegen musste, ohne sich dabei zu verirren.

»Quatsch! Da ist nichts! Das war höchstens ein Tier«, rief der zweite und wusste gar nicht wie recht er doch hatte - im Grunde genommen.

»Nein, das waren eindeutig Schritte!« beharrte der erste wieder und wollte seinem tatsächlich nicht eingebildeten Geräusch nachgehen.

»Das wird ‘ne Magd gewesen sein oder sonst wer. Was glaubst du, wo die Hexe jetzt herumlungern wird? Gewiss nicht hier im Garten oder überhaupt in der Nähe des Schlosses. Ansonsten wär die ja schön blöd! Aber wer weiß schon, was unter ihren Hörnern vor sich geht. Besonders intelligent kann sie ja nicht wirklich sein!« Beide Soldaten lachten.

Diaval stieg die Galle in den Rachen. Zu gerne würde der den beiden gerade die Augen auspicken!

»Hey! Ihr da! Stellt euch sofort zum Appell auf! Sonst melde ich euch!« rief ein weiterer.

Die Schritte entfernten sich eilig und Diaval konnte etwas aufatmen.  
Sein Problem war damit allerdings immer noch nicht gelöst. Er musste schleunigst aus Ulstead verschwinden und vorerst aus dem Schlossgarten! Wie floh man von einer bewachten Anlage, auf der man sich nicht auskannte?

Hatte er bei den Stallungen nicht einen Schlupfwinkel gesehen? Das Mädchen mit den Gänsen hatte einen Gang genommen, das musste der Gang für die Diener sein.  
Schmerzverzerrt und humpelnd suchte er einen Weg aus dem Irrgarten. Die Mauer konnte er schon sehen, auch wenn seine menschlichen Augen furchtbar schlecht waren. Die weißen Steine der Mauern leuchteten in der Dunkelheit und zeigten ihm den Weg. Hinter ihm hörte er wie die Soldaten sich bereit machten zum Aufbruch in die Nacht, um Maleficent zu suchen. Sie würden sie hoffentlich nie finden!

Die Stallungen für das Nutzvieh waren weiter hinten. Er konnte es schon von weitem riechen, von dort musste es einen Weg geben. Die Gänse fingen sofort an zu gackern als er in die Nähe des Stalls kam.  
Mit einem Mal waren die Fenster in den umliegenden Behausungen hell erleuchtet.

»Ruhe, Ihr Mistviecher!« tönte es aus einem der oberen Stockwerke. Es war die Stimme des Alten, der die Gänsemagd schlagen wollte. Anscheinend hatte man hier noch nicht viel von dem Tumult der Soldaten mitbekommen. Diaval presste sich schweißgebadet an die Wand, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Der Alte streckte den Kopf aus dem Fenster und starrte ungläubig in die Ferne. »Scheiße! Martha! Sieh nach, was da los ist! Ich will wissen, ob wir die Viecher morgen noch schlachten sollen oder nicht! Sieht schlecht aus fürs Fest!«

»Was soll ich?« fragte eine verschlafene und genauso schlecht gelaunte Stimme aus dem gleichen Zimmer.

»Nachsehen sollst du! Die machen da grade einen Aufstand mitten in der Nacht! Weiß der Geier, welche Pimpernellen den hohen Herrschaften schon wieder jucken. Muss ja irgendwas Großes sein. Schau dir das doch mal an!«

Die beiden Schaulustigen bestaunten, diskutierten und stritten sich, wer runtergehen und sich erkundigen sollte.  
Das war seine Chance. Er schlich sich in den Stall hinein, die Gänse gackerten, doch das konnte er jetzt auch nicht mehr unterbinden.  
Hier irgendwo musste es einen Ausgang geben. Die Tiere wurden doch sicherlich regelmäßig rausgeschickt zum grasen. Wenn er mit seiner Annahme falsch lag, dann war's das für ihn und er saß in der Falle.

Der Stall war stickig und es roch nach Tierabfällen und Kot. Er bereute seine Entscheidung sofort, aber es schien der einzige Weg zu sein. Wenn es denn ein Weg war.

Geduckt suchte er in der Dunkelheit nach einem Gang. Links und rechts waren einzelne Boxen mit wirklich sehr vielen aneinander gedrängten Tieren, hauptsächlich Geflügel. Weiter hinten schien es weniger Tiere zu geben. Da war eine leere Box auf der rechten Seite. Er blieb wohl etwas zu lange stehen, etwas in seinem Blickwinkel bewegte sich.

»Wer ist da!« fragte ein Mädchen mit zitternder Stimme in die Dunkelheit hinein. »Komm auf der Stelle raus! Sonst hol ich die Soldaten! Und dann wirst du gehängt, weil du die Tiere des Königs stehlen willst!« Die Stimme kam von weiter oben, auf einer Art zweiter Etage.

Instinktiv duckte er sich hinter die Boxenwand.  
Diaval erinnerte sich an die meisten Ställe, die er als Rabe jemals durchzogen hatte. Unten waren die Tiere eingepfercht und oben war das Futter und das Heu gelagert. In diesem Fall wohl nicht nur das Futter.

»Bist du allein?« fragte sie weiter.

»Ja«, flüsterte Diaval. Was hatte er sonst zu verlieren? Das Mädchen war seine einzige Chance.

»Gut, wer bist du? Und wehe du lügst mich an! Dann scheuch ich die Gänse auf!«

»Bist du das Mädchen, das die Gänse hütet?«, fragte Diaval vorsichtig und blieb hinterm Verschlag hocken, auch wenn sein Bein unheimlich schmerzte und ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

»Wer würde sonst mit den Gänsen im Stall schlafen? Was für eine dumme Frage!« gab sie spöttisch zurück.

»Dann bist du Marietta und träumst vom Fliegen.« Er wollte es beinahe hinausrufen vor Erleichterung.

»Toll, hier kennt mich jeder! Und ich weiß immer noch nicht, wer du bist! Sag es auf der Stelle, ich hab meinen Schuh in der Hand. Wenn ich den werfe, werden alle Gänse herumschnattern! Ich zähle bis drei!« warnte sie ihn.

»Mein Name ist Diaval. Ich bin Maleficents Diener. Du hast mich vorhin gesehen, aber wir haben nicht miteinander gesprochen. Maleficent hat dich vor den Schlägen des alten Mannes bewahrt.« Er kniff die Augen zu und hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht die Gänse aufscheuchen würde. Für einen Moment passierte gar nichts. »Bist du noch da?« vergewisserte er sich.

»Dummkopf, wo soll ich sonst sein?« gab sie schnippisch zurück. »Was ist passiert?«

»Marietta, ich brauche dringend deine Hilfe.« Diaval erhob sich endlich aus seinem Versteck. Das Mädchen hing mit dem Kopf von dem Heuboden herab. Ihre Haare waren offen und zerzaust.

»Warte, ich komm runter.« Ihr Kopf verschwand und es raschelte oben ein wenig. Sie kletterte an einem Balken herunter, dem zu den Seiten Steighölzer eingeschlagen waren. Eine spärliche Leiter, wenn man es so nennen wollte. Nichts für korpulente Personen.

»Wo bist du?« fragte sie und hielt Ausschau.

»Hier hinten, im leeren Stall.«  
Als sie vor ihm stand wurde sie zum ersten Mal ihrer spärlichen Bekleidung gewahr. Sie trug nur ein Nachthemd. Augenblicklich versteckte sie sich hinter einem Gatter.

»Ich bin ein Rabe, kein Mensch« vielleicht half ihr das ja. Einen Versuch war es zumindest wert.

»Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen? Du bist eindeutig ein Mensch!« rief das Mädchen empört über das Gatter zurück.

»Ich habe eine Menschengestalt, das ist richtig, aber meine wahre Gestalt ist ein Rabe! Und es würde mir nie einfallen, dich hochzuheben«, versuchte er sie zu überzeugen.

Marietta erhob sich zu ihrer vollen Größe und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
»Beweise es!« verlangte sie ernst.  
Diaval stockte in seiner Bewegung. Wie sollte er das bewerkstelligen?

»Nun...«

»Ha! Ich wusste es! Du bist ein Lügner und du gehörst auch nicht zu Maleficent! Du hast keine Hörner! Und du lügst!« Ihre Stimme wurde immer lauter und einige Gänse streckten alarmiert ihre Köpfe über das niedrige Gatter hinweg.

»Bitte, du musst mir glauben! Woher sonst sollte ich wissen, dass es dein Traum ist, fliegen zu können?« flehte er sie an.  
Draußen rannten immer mehr Soldaten umher und versammelten sich auf dem Vorplatz zum Schlosseingang. Von den Stallungen her konnte man es gut beobachten.

»Du hättest uns auch eben so gut bespitzeln können«, warf Marietta ihm vor.

»Maleficent ist vielleicht in Gefahr, ich brauche deine Hilfe.«

Das schien sie zu überzeugen, zumindest vorerst.  
»Was ist passiert?« fragte sie.

»Ein unheimliches Missverständnis! Maleficent ist wütend geworden und nun beschuldigt jeder sie, den König verflucht zu haben. Sie ist weggeflogen und ich bin ihr hinterher - in meiner Rabengestalt - Maleficent verwandelt mich stets in die Gestalt, die ihr gerade passt. Irgend etwas muss passiert sein, das nächste, was ich mitbekam, war dass ich in einer Hecke auf dem Boden lag und mir jeder Knochen in meinem Leib weh tat. Ich muss sie finden, Marietta! Damit ich vielleicht einen Krieg oder eine Hexenjagd verhindern kann!« Er zeigte ihr seine verletzte Hand, als ob dies seine Geschichte bestätigen würde.

»Der König ist verflucht?« Sie erstarrte vor Entsetzen.

»Ich weiß es nicht. Er ist zusammengesackt... es kann alles gewesen sein! Ein dummer Zufall. Ich muss Maleficent finden, um den Vorfall zu klären. Sie kann ihm bestimmt helfen!« Dass Maleficent einfach weggeflogen war während der König bewusstlos am Boden lag, unterschlug er jetzt einfach mal. Es war ohnehin schon eine überwältigende Geschichte und die Karten standen überaus schlecht für Maleficent. Und für ihn. »Bitte, zeig mir einen Weg, wie ich von hier wegkomme. Ich kämpf mich einfach durch, wenn es sein muss.«

Sie eilte nach vorn zum Stalltor.  
Diaval lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Das war es für ihn gewesen. Sie würde ihn verraten und er würde im Kerker enden.

Das heißt wenn Ulstead Gefangene machte - das wusste er nämlich nicht.

Noch ehe er sich selbst bemitleiden konnte, stand sie wieder bei ihm vor der leeren Stallbox.  
»Bist du verrückt? Da kommt keiner durch ohne aufzufallen. Und du bist kein Soldat. Das werden sie sofort bemerken und dich festnehmen. Wenn der König verflucht ist und nicht regieren kann, wird die Königin ganz schnell die Macht an sich reissen, und dann wird es dir sehr schlecht ergehen. Sie genießt hier keinen guten Ruf. Die Leute sagen, sie sei eine herzlose und unberechenbare Person.«

Diaval sackte in sich zusammen.

»Verdammt! Es muss doch einen Weg aus dem Schloss geben, der nicht durch das Haupttor führt. Bitte sag mir, dass es noch einen anderen Weg gibt!« flehte er sie an.

»Die meisten Wege führen durch das Haupttor. Selbst die Dienstbotengänge. Die sind zur Nacht sowieso verschlossen, weil das Personal meist schon zum Sonnenuntergang ins Bett geht. Es sei denn, man gehört zum persönlich erlesenen Kreis der Mägde und Diener, die das Königspaar direkt bedienen sollen. Sie sind hoch angesehen, müssen aber mehr arbeiten. Da bin ich froh, dass ich mich nur um das Federvieh kümmern muss. Aber ich schweife ab. Du hast Glück. Es gibt viele Ecken hier im Schloss, die von den meisten Leuten vergessen wurden. Ich kenne einen Weg, aber der ist nicht ungefährlich und du brauchst einen kräftigen Magen, denn dort, wo der Weg hinführt, wird es bestialisch stinken.«

Diaval war erleichtert und erschrocken zugleich. »Das muss ich wohl ertragen. Alles ist besser als im Kerker zu landen.«

»Ich habe dich gewarnt, wenn du dich beschwerst, bist du auf dich allein gestellt«, stellte sie klar und ging in die hinterste Ecke des Stalls. Da war ein loses Brett in der Wand, das sie beiseite schob. »Folge mir!«

Er humpelte ihr nach. Sie führte ihn durch einen dunklen Verschlag, in dem es noch übler roch als im Stall. Von draussen waren die Rufe und Schritte der Soldaten sehr gut zu hören.

»Pass auf, hier geht eine Treppe runter«, warnte sie ihn vor. Er war dankbar dafür, denn in dieser Dunkelheit konnte er wahrhaftig gar nichts mehr sehen.  
Bald schon hörte er das Meeresrauschen. Ulsteads Schloss lag unmittelbar an der Küste des Königreichs und er hörte wie die Brandung sich an den Klippen hochschäumte bis zum Fuße der Schildmauer.

Diaval ahnte Schlimmes.  
»Nimm das«, hörte er und ihm wurde etwas an die Brust gepresst. Es war rau und zusammengelegt... es war ein Seil!  
Wenn er seinen menschlichen Körper nicht schon oft genug verflucht hatte, so verdammte er sich jetzt dafür, dass er es nicht einmal versucht hatte, ab und zu aus Maleficents Höhle zu klettern, wenn sie ihn mal wieder dort als Menschen zurückgelassen hatte. Dann wäre er zumindest auf das vorbereitet, was ihm nun bevorstand.

Der Gang, den er entlanggeführt wurde, war sehr eng. Am Ende befand sich ein Querbalken aus Holz, der von einer Wand zur nächsten führte und darunter war ein Loch im Boden, das direkt nach draussen führte.

»Das ist der Abort. Hier geht es tief hinunter. Wir machen das Seil am Balken fest, den Rest musst du alleine schaffen. Pass auf die Wand auf, die wird glitschig sein und das ist kein Matsch, der an der Mauer kleben wird. Also pass auf, dass du nicht abrutschst. Du solltest nicht den Weg zurückgehen, den ihr gekommen seid. Da wird es jetzt vor Soldaten wimmeln.« Sie nahm ihm das Seil ab und befestigte es mit gekonnten Handgriffen am Balken.

»Warum habt ihr hier ein Seil parat?« fragte Diaval, um seine Angst wegzureden.

Marietta lachte. »Du bist nicht der erste, der aus dem Schloss fliehen will«, erklärte sie.

Das sollte ihm eigentlich zu denken geben, aber es konnte ihn trotzdem nicht von der Tatsache ablenken, dass er da runterklettern musste. Durch die Dunkelheit konnte man nicht mehr viel sehen. Das Meer konnte er auch nur hören, aber weder die Gischt noch das Wasser sehen.

»Was erwartet mich da unten?« fragte er und schluckte schwer.

»Das Meer spült den Unrat normalerweise weg. Aber die Steine dort unten sollen sehr glitschig sein. Wenn du unten angekommen bist, geh zum Wasserfall, dahinter führt ein Pfad zur anderen Seite. Dort musst du sehr aufpassen. Wenn du dort abrutschst, wirst du direkt ins Meer gespült. Das heißt, wenn du den Sturz überlebst. Also rutsch am besten nicht aus. Ab da weiß ich nicht mehr weiter.«

»Danke! Du hast mir schon sehr geholfen.«

»Du bist mir was schuldig, wenn du das da überlebst. Und denk ja nicht, dass ich das vergessen werde, Rabenmann!« warnte sie ihn.

Sie hielten sich nicht mit großen Abschiedsfloskeln auf. Diaval schob sich leicht angewiedert durch das Loch im Boden und wohlwissend, dass dies sein Ende sein könnte, wenn er das Seil jemals loslassen sollte.

***

Draußen fegte ihm ein eisiger Wind um die Ohren. Er klammerte sich am Seil fest und stemmte sich mit den Füßen an der Mauer ab so gut es ging.

Jetzt nur nicht ausrutschen!

Schon nach wenigen Schritten schmerzten ihm die Hände als würden seine Finger in Schraubzwingen stecken. Obwohl es eiskalt war, brannten seine Handflächen wie Feuer.  
'Langsam! Ganz langsam!' versuchte er sich Mut zuzusprechen. Das Meeresrauschen außerhalb der Mauer war ohrenbetäubend und ein kleiner Teil in ihm befürchtete, dass es unten am Fuß der Mauer nichts weiter als Wasser geben würde.  
Dass er gar nicht schwimmen konnte, daran versuchte er krampfhaft nicht zu denken. Bisher war es nie notwendig gewesen, in diesem tollpatschigen Körper irgend etwas zu können außer zu reden. Auch die Schmerzen, die er auch ohne dieses Wagnis bereits hatte, ließen sich kaum ignorieren.

Die Zeit schien viel langsamer zu vergehen während er versuchte nicht zu sterben. Wie er an dem Seil hing, kam es ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

Dann wurde er ungeduldig und unvorsichtig.  
Er wollte schneller voran kommen und rutschte mit den Füßen weg.  
Der Aufprall gegen die Mauer war unvermeidlich. Er hatte nich einmal die Zeit, sich etwas zu drehen, um es mit seiner Schulter etwas abzufedern. Als sein Körper mit dem Stein kollidierte rutschten seine Hände ein Stück ab. Der Weg nach unten war noch weit. Von hier aus zu fallen würde seinen Tod bedeuten, oder mehrere gebrochene Knochen... mit anschließendem Tod.

Er wurde schwach. Dass er den ganzen Tag nichts zu sich genommen hatte, tat sein übriges zu seiner schlechten Position.  
Erst rutschte er nur ein weiteres Stück ab.  
Dann noch ein Stück. Er konnte sich auch nicht mehr mit den Füßen an der Mauer abstützen oder kraftbedingt mit den Armen hochziehen, um zumindest in die Position zu kommen und sich an der Mauer abzustützen.

'Denk nach! Denk nach!' scholt er sich, aber es kam keine Idee und je länger er da hing, desto größer wurden die Schmerzen und desto schneller schwand ihm die Kraft. Also entschied er sich für die vielleicht dümmste Idee in seinem Leben, der er aber eine bessere Chance beimaß als einfach zu springen. Er ließ das Seil teilweise los und ließ sich hinabgleiten.  
Das raue Material brannte sich in seine Handflächen ein.

'Maleficent wird das schon wieder heilen, wenn du sie gefunden hast', war seine einzige Hoffnung.  
Der Aufprall kam unerwartet und so taumelte er rückwärts und rutschte auf den glitschigen Steinen aus. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, worauf er ausgerutscht war. Gischt und Algen waren es mit Sicherheit nicht.

Das einzige, worüber er froh war, war die Eiseskälte und die Feuchtigkeit, die vom Meer herrührte. Die Kälte betäubte seine Nase und so musste er zumindest den Gestank nicht ertragen.

Es war zu glitschig, um aufrecht einen Weg zu suchen, also kroch er auf allen vieren in die Richtung, von der er meinte, dass es die richtige war.  
Zum Glück schien der Mond, somit konnte er zumindest Umrisse erkennen. Die weiße Mauer war auch ohne Mondlicht gut zu erkennen, aber wo er hin musste...  
Er blieb kurz stehen und sah sich um. Das Seil war weg. Marietta musste es wieder hochgezogen haben. Weiter hinten, viel weiter weg als er es gedacht hatte, konnte er den Wasserfall erkennen. Also beeilte er sich. Es war kalt und er war verletzt. Er musste sich also beeilen, wenn er nicht völlig erschöpft mitten auf dem Weg zusammenbrechen wollte.

Maleficent vermisste ihn bestimmt schon. Warum hatte sie ihn nur in einen Menschen zurück verwandelt?  
Im Moment war es ihm sogar egal, dass sie ihm seine Hörner wieder genommen hatte. Sein Hauptziel waren die Moore und sein warmes Bett. Seine Herrin würde ihn vielleicht schelten und tadeln oder dergleichen, aber sie würde ihn nie mit seinen Schmerzen leben lassen.

Wenn er gedacht hatte, dass die Steine an der Mauer schon rutschig waren, dann wusste er nicht, was er zu dem Pfad sagen sollte, der hinterm Wasserfall entlang führte. Er blieb also auf allen vieren. Hände und Knie taten ihm schon so weh, dass sie bestimmt aufgescheuert waren. Aber ans Aufgeben wagte er nicht zu denken.

Vielleicht war etwas mit Maleficent passiert und er konnte und wollte sie nicht im Stich lassen.  
Er hatte ihr seine Loyalität geschworen. Und selbst wenn sie ihn längst aus ihren Diensten entlassen hatte und er ein freier Rabe war, der kommen und gehen konnte, wie es ihm beliebte, blieb er trotzdem an ihrer Seite.  
Wo sollte ein so alter Vogel wie er schon sein Leben als Rabe verbringen können, ganz ohne Familienverband, ohne Schwarm und ohne Gefährtin? Er hatte es ihr zwar nie gesagt, aber an ihrer Seite zu bleiben war seine einzige Option. Ohne sie würde er vielleicht einen oder zwei Winter allein überleben können, aber ohne einen Partner und ohne eine gefiederte Familie würde es schnell mit ihm vorbei sein.

Das konnte er ihr natürlich nicht gestehen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er sie nicht verlassen wollte, weil er ihr Gefühle entgegenbrachte, die sie niemals erfahren durfte. So blind wie sie ihren eigenen Gefühlen gegenüber war, hatte sie seine garantiert weder wahrgenommen noch deuten können.  
Wenn er heil wieder in den Mooren zurückgekehrt war, würde er es vielleicht ändern. Nein, nicht vielleicht. Er würde es ihr tatsächlich sagen... nachdem sie seine Wunden geheilt hatte.

Seine Kleider klebten auf seiner Haut.  
Anstelle seines Umhangs hatte sie seinem Körper bei der Verwandlung seine üblichen Kleider gegeben. Noch während er sich über die Kälte und sein nasses Hemd sorgte, rutschte sein verletztes Bein einfach weg und er fiel in den Wasserstrom. Scharfkantige Steine ritzten seine Haut auf.

Das war es also.  
Das Wasser drückte ihn weiter weg vom Pfad und immer näher zu dem wilden Strom, der ins Meer mündete und der ihn unter die Wasseroberfläche reissen und ertränken würde.

Egal, was es kostete: Er klammerte sich an den scharfen Steinen fest und mit einem Ruck und seiner letzten Energie zog er sich gegen diese unheimliche Kraft, mit der das Wasser gegen ihn presste.

Er schaffte es nicht.

Seine Finger gaben nach.

Seine Lungen füllten sich schmerzhaft mit Wasser.

Der Strom schob ihn weiter und das Meer holte sich, wonach es gierte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Geschichte mit dem Programm Scrivener
> 
> Ich hatte mir nach dem letzten Nanowrimo den Code geholt für Scrivener. Wer Scrivener nicht kennt: Das ist ein Schreibprogramm, das einem das Konzipieren von Manuskripten erleichtern soll. Ich arbeite schon lange nicht mehr mit Word oder Open Office. Letzteres nehm ich nur noch für Briefe oder ähnliches.  
> Ansonsten habe ich immer den yWriter verwendet. Aber auch der stößt an seine Grenzen. Besonders das Fehlen von Rechtschreibprüfung ist immer lästig. Da muss ich den fertigen Text dann ins OpenOffice importieren und dort überprüfen lassen, was auch nicht viel besser ist.  
> Ich hatte mir also Scrivener geholt, und siehe da: ES IST VERFLUCHT KOMPLIZIERT!  
> Da gibt es ein Tutorial, das auf englisch ist... damit hatte ich mich eine Woche lang herumgeschlagen und wollte schon aufgeben, bis mir ein Kumpel dann das Tutorial auf deutsch herausgesucht hatte. (Ich wusste nichtmal, dass das existierte....)  
> Gut, das Tutorial dann auf deutsch durchgewalzt und trotzdem nahm es kein Ende...
> 
> Danach fing der Horror erst an.  
> Man kann den License Key ja für alle PCs verwenden, die man so besitzt, oder für die ganze Familie. Das ist ja schön und gut.
> 
> Ich sitze an einem Windows 10 PC und habe ein Windows 7 Netbook - Windows 7 kennt ihr ja... da wurd bekanntlich letztes Jahr die Unterstützung eingestellt.
> 
> Man kann sich das Installationsdebakel ungefähr so vorstellen:
> 
> Ich: Schau mal, ein neues Programm! Das ist ganz klein und tut nicht weh!  
> Netbook: Wasn das? Ne, das kann ich nicht.  
> Scrivener (ist bereits installiert): Ach, für die Aktivierung brauch ich aber Framework 4.0 ... Tschüüüü~  
> Ich: *blinzel* *koppkratz*  
> *gegoogelt*  
> *runtergeladen*  
> *installiert*  
> *neugestartet*  
> Netbook: Was solln das jetzt? *braucht dubios lange zum neustarten*  
> Ich: *bricht in Panikschweiß aus*  
> *Ping* *hochgeladen*  
> PUH!!  
> Ok, ab zur Aktivierung!  
> Scrivener: Oh, jetzt brauch ich aber Framework 4.8 ... Tschüüüüüüü~~~  
> Ich: ...  
> Ich: *kritisch guck*  
> Ich: Okay....  
> *Framework 4.8 heruntergeladen und installiert*  
> Netbook: Dein System unterstützt diese Anwendung nicht.  
> Ich: .... Watt??  
> *gegoogelt*  
> Ich: Ahhh! *leuchtende Glühbirne plingt neben meinem Schädel auf* Ich brauche Service Pack 1 für Windows 7, starten wir doch mal die Updates! Haha!  
> Netbook: Geht nicht.  
> Ich: Wie watt geht nicht???  
> Netbook: Na, geht nicht.  
> *Updates aktiviert, vielmals aktiviert, runter und wieder hochgefahren, dreimal im Kreis gelaufen*  
> Netbook: Geht immer noch nicht.
> 
> Kurzum: Es ging halt nicht, weil die Unterstützung für Windows 7 offiziell eingestellt wurde. Da zieht sich das System eben keine Updates mehr, auch keine alten.
> 
> Ich könnte das SP1 manuell installieren. Davor wollte ich einen Wiederherstellungspunkt setzen auf dem Gerät.... Selbst das ging nicht! GRRRR  
> Ich installier nichts, von dem ich nicht weiß, ob es vielleicht mein System komplett zerschießt...
> 
> Hab dann die älteste verfügbare Version von Scrivener heruntergeladen (Ihr erinnert euch... eigentlich ging es nur um Scrivener und nicht um Windows Updates).  
> Installation war ok. Ich wollte die Aktivierung durchsetzen, da sagt mir das Programm, dass entweder mein Name oder mein License Key nicht korrekt seien... ALTER!!!
> 
> Also bleib ich wohl vorerst beim yWriter.
> 
> Und um dem Panikschweiß die Krönung aufzusetzen, hat mein Windows 10 PC (der rein gar nichts mit dem Netbook Debakel zu tun hatte) heute einfach mal beim Anmachen dazu entschlossen 2-3 Minuten einfachmal NICHTS zu machen! *flenn*  
> Der Anmeldebildschirm poppte erst dann auf, als ich schon den Finger wieder am Powerknopf hatte für n Hardreset... *grrrrr*
> 
> Achja und um zur Story zurück zu kommen:  
> Wie entkommt man sonst aus einem Schloss, das ringsherum von Mauern umgeben ist, wenn man sich selbst nicht gleich das Klo runterspült? *hihi*


	5. Eine zweite Chance

Das erste, was er spürte und ihn weckte, war die Sonne, die seinen geschundenen Körper wärmte.  
Es fühlte sich so wundersam und angenehm an. Seine Gliedmaßen fühlten sich eigenartig benommen an. Er wusste, dass er etwas anderes fühlen musste, aber er wusste nicht mehr, was es war.  
Der Duft von frischem Gras und Wildblumen stieg ihm in die Nase.  
War er im Himmel?  
Er hörte Meeresrauschen und Vogelgezwitscher. Seine Lippen schmeckten salzig.  
Warum lag er in der Sonne?  
Er konnte seine Arme nicht heben. Er wollte den Schlaf aus seinen Augen reiben, aber er bewegte sich kein Stück.  
Warum fiel es ihm so schwer, sich zu bewegen?  
Er wollte die Augen öffnen. Doch sein Körper verweigerte ihm den Gehorsam. 

Er war so müde. Es würde bestimmt niemanden stören, wenn er liegen bleiben würde. Dort... ja, wo war er eigentlich?  
Und was war passiert?  
Er zwang seine Augenlider auseinander. 

Grober Fehler!

Die Sonne schien ihm direkt ins Gesicht und er kniff die Augen krampfhaft wieder zu. Dann erwachte der brennende Schmerz wie aus einem Winterschlaf. Jedes Körperteil schmerzte und er wusste nicht, was ihm am meisten weh tat. Seine Hände ließen sich nur unter größter Anstrengung bewegen und er schirmte seine Augen vor den wärmenden doch sehr blendenden Sonnensstrahlen ab. Die Welt hatte sich in unscharfe Schemen verwandelt. Mit tauben Fingern versuchte er sich, den Schlaf aus den Augen zu reiben, aber es halt nichts. 

Entgegen jeder Vernunft drehte er sich auf die Seite. Er hatte die ganze Zeit auf dem Bauch gelegen. Sein Nacken war ganz steif und die Gesichtshälfte, die auf dem Sand gelegen hatte, war taub und klamm. Unter ihm hatten sich ettliche Insekten angesammelt. Überall krabbelte und juckte es. 

Das war definitiv nicht der Himmel und er war auch nicht tot, noch nicht jedenfalls. 

'Ich muss weg!' fiel ihm der Gedanke ein, der seinen ganzen Körper vorantrieb. Nur wohin? Und wieso? Er hatte eine wage Ahnung, aber sein Gedächtnis spielte nicht mit. 

Konnte er sich aufrichten? 

Er musste es versuchen. Während er sich abstüzte und seine Arme schon fast nachgeben wollten, drehte sich alles in seinem Kopf. Schwindel hatte Maleficent das einmal genannt, als er sich zu oft in der Luft in seiner Rabenform gedreht hatte und dann als Mensch eine ganze Weile torkelte und nicht ohne Stütze geradeaus gehen konnte. 

Sein Magen knurrte und seine Lippen waren gerissen.  
Es kribbelte unter seinem Hemd, dass es ihn beinahe verrückt machte. Allmählich klarte seine Sicht und aus den vagen Schemen wurden Felsen, Sand und ein Weg gesäumt von dörren Grashalmen. 

Da erinnerte er sich.  
An seine Flucht. An ihre Flucht, wie er Maleficent aus dem Fenster gefolgt war, wie er gestürzt war und wie ein Mädchen ihm bei der Flucht durch die Schlossmauern geholfen hatte!  
Sein Körper erinnerte sich an die Kälte und Nässe und die messerscharfen Steine, die ihm durch die Schuhsohlen schnitten und sein Hemd zerschlissen. 

Das Schloss war nirgends zu entdecken. Nicht einmal ein Turm oder Wimpel. Er war an einer Küste, war er noch in Ulstead?  
Sein Gedächtnis spielte ihm einen Streich.  
War er als Rabe schon einmal an der Küste entlang geflogen? 

Maleficent hatte ihn schon seit langem nicht mehr auf Spionageflügen geschickt. Sie hatte ihn im Grunde genommen längst von seiner Pflicht entbunden. Doch er weigerte sich, sie zu verlassen. Etwas, das sie nie verstand und er ihr nicht erklären konnte. 

Ulstead hatte er bisweilen nie überflogen.

Weiter am Horizont zu seiner linken ragten Berge in die Höhe. auf der anderen Seite des Strands ging die Landschaft in Böschungen und Wälder über.  
Er musste zurück nach Hause... zu den Mooren. Zu ihr!  
Etwas Gutes hatte sein derzeitiger Zustand wohl: Niemand würde ihn erkennen. Die Königin hatte die Nachricht bestimmt schon verbreiten lassen. Und nach den Beschreibungen müssten die Leute nach einem Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und Hörnern suchen. Die Hörner hatte er nicht mehr. 

Er fühlte sich elendig.  
Und die Sorge um Maleficent machte ihn noch miserabler. Vielleicht hatte sie sich verletzt und war jetzt in ihrer Höhle, um sich selbst zu heilen. Das würde erklären, warum sie ihn noch nicht gefunden hatte.  
In den letzten zwanzig Jahren hatte sie stets ein außerordentliches Talent dafür entwickelt, ihn aufzuspüren, wo auch immer er sich gerade aufhielt. Ob er sich vor ihr versteckte, weil er etwas angestellt hatte, oder ob er sich den Bauch in einer Nische der Moore vollschlug und ein Sonnenbad in seinem Federkleid nahm. Sie hatte ihn bisher immer gefunden. 

»Ach, herrje! Was haben sie denn mit dir gemacht?« 

Er schreckte zusammen und fuhr herum. Die Stimme hatte ihn vollkommen unerwartet erwischt.  
Vor ihm stand ein Mädchen. Vielleicht vierzehn oder fünfzehn Jahre alt. Sie trug ein einfaches Wollkleid mit einer Schürze und stemmte einen fast leeren Wäschekorb in ihre Hüfte.  
Er musste einen wirklich schrecklichen Eindruck hinterlassen, denn sie ließ ihren Wäschekorb augenblicklich fallen und bedeckte schockiert ihren Mund. 

»Oh, mein Gott! Bist du ein Schiffbrüchiger? Letztens soll ein Schiff gesunken sein. Das war ganz in der Nähe. Hast du zu denen gehört? Du siehst so mitgenommen aus.«  
Diaval verstand nicht, wovon sie sprach, und blieb ihr eine Reaktion schuldig.

»Kannst du mich hören? Du siehst aus, als ob du einen Krug Bier vertragen könntest.« Sie versuchte zu lachen, aber der Schock wollte nicht aus ihrem Gesicht weichen. 

Diaval nickte nur. Alles drehte sich auf einmal vor seinen Augen und das nächste, was er spürte, war der harte Boden unter seinen Knien und unter seinen Händen. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er tatsächlich gefallen war. 

»In Ordnung, bleib hier, ich hole Hilfe.« Sie sammelte schnell ihren Korb und die Wäsche ein und rannte los.  
Dann passierte nichts mehr. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor.  
Er fühlte sich gar nicht gut. Das Gefühl in seinen Gliedern kam allmählich wieder. Jeder Knochen, jeder Muskel schmerzte wie noch nie zuvor. Auch sein Kopf pochte als wenn einer der Baumwächter darauf herumtanzte.  
Er versuchte, sich vom Boden irgendwie hochzustemmen. Dann brach er zusammen.

***

Als er wieder die Augen öffnete, lag er mit dem Rücken auf etwas weichem - mehr oder weniger. Instinktiv hob er die Hand zu seinem Kopf. Es war dunkel und seine Sicht war erneut nur verschwommen.

»Versuch besser, nicht aufzustehen. Du hast dir den Kopf ganz schön angehauen«, erklang eine dunkle Stimme direkt neben ihm. 

Diaval schreckte zurück. 

»Keine Angst. Wir tun dir nichts. Norika hat dich aufgelesen. Bist ein Schiffbrüchiger, he? Norika erzählte sowas. Die werden hier öfter angeschwemmt.«

»Ich weiß es nicht...« Ob es die Rauheit seiner Stimme war oder der Schmerz, den seine Wörter in seinem Hals verursachten, er schreckte vor sich selbst zurück. Es stimmte natürlich nicht, dass er es nicht wusste. Denn er wusste genau, dass er kein Schiffbrüchiger war.  
Aber besser sie dachten es von ihm, als ihn mit den neuesten Ereignissen aus dem Schloss in Verbindung zu bringen. 

Was sie wohl mit Aurora gemacht hatten?  
Ging es ihr gut?  
Sie hatte sich deutlich gegen Maleficent gestellt. Er müsste sich verraten fühlen, enttäuscht, oder zumindest wütend, aber alles, was er in sich finden konnte, waren Sorge und Angst um seine Adoptivtochter. Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen, damit würde er sich irgendwann abfinden müssen... aber nicht jetzt.  
Jetzt war es zu früh für diese Einsicht.

»Ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst aus als könntest du etwas Bier vertragen. Es ist zwar schal und warm, aber was anderes haben wir hier nicht.« Der Mann ging zu einem Regal und holte einen Becher hervor. Er war aus braunem Ton.

Dies musste ein Bauernhaus sein, dachte er während er sich umsah. Die Holzmöbel waren abgewetzt und mit dunklen Stellen versehen, wo die Menschen die Möbel über die Jahre immer wieder berührt hatten. Der Stuhl neben Diavals Lager hatte eine sehr ausgedünnte Rückenlehne. Der Stuhl war bestimmt älter als die meisten Bewohner in diesem Haus.  
Der Mann stand vor einem Bottich, füllte den Becher mit einer Kelle und reichte ihn Diaval. Ein Stück vom Rand war abgesplittert. 

»Es ist mit Regenwasser verdünnt, aber man schmeckt noch raus, was es einmal war.« Der Mann lächelte und entblößte seine gelben Zähne.

Diavals Hände zitterten mit dem ungewöhnlich schweren Gewicht des Bechers. Während er die bittere Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinuntergoss und mehrmals schlucken musste, um das widerliche Gebräu nicht wieder ausspeien zu müssen, war er gedanklich immer noch mit dem fürchterlichen Abendessen in dem Schloss beschäftigt. Weder er noch Maleficent hatten von dem Essen etwas zu sich genommen, und er überlegte, ob er ein Anzeichen übersehen hatte. Etwas, bei dem er hätte eingreifen müssen, damit das Gespräch nicht so hässlich eskalierte.

»Ich sagte ja, es ist gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber es ist besser als das Flusswasser. Das verzaubern die elenden Kobolde alle paar Tage. Dann färbt sich das Wasser rot und es stinkt nach Eisen!« Das ließ Diaval aufhorchen. »Hat man so etwas schonmal gesehen? Rotes Wasser - wie Blut! Aus dem Fluss trinkt hier keiner! Und jedes Mal den Küster zu holen, damit er den Fluss segnet, kostet uns zu viel. Die Leute hier sind arm und können sich den Küster nicht leisten. Deswegen trinken wir lieber verdünntes Bier.« 

Der Mann war so redselig, dass es ihm Kopfschmerzen bereitete. Normalerweise war Diaval der Gesprächige, doch in seinem Zustand war er schon froh, wenn er seinen Mageninhalt bei sich halten konnte. 

'Rotes Wasser, das nach Eisen stank', überlegte er für sich. Das konnte schon allein wegen dem Eisen nicht zu den Kobolden aus den Mooren passen. Außerdem waren es die Wassernymphen, die das Wasser reinigten und nicht verdreckten.  
Er trank den Becher leer - schweigend. Das Bier rann an seinen Mundwinkeln herunter. »Danke«, krächzte er schließlich.

»Wir armen Leute müssen zusammen halten«, sagte der Alte und nahm ihm den Becher ab. 

Diaval hatte kein Konzept von Armut. Weltliche Güter hatten ihn bisher wenig interessiert. Trotzdem nickte er der Höflichkeit halber.

»Der König zieht alle jungen Männer ab. Hier auf dem Land bleiben nicht viele Leute übrig, um die Ernte einzuholen.« Die Knie des alten Mannes knackten als er erneut aufstand und den Becher nachfüllte. »Du siehst jung und kräftig aus. Bist ein starker Bursche. Ich rate dir, so schnell wie möglich von hier zu verschwinden, bevor der König seine Schergen durch das Land schickt, um die nächsten Rekruten einzuziehen. Ulstead ist so groß geworden. Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, dass unser Land nur bis zu den Bergen im Süden reichte und zum Westen hin bis zur Grenze von Drogbahr. Das ist keine dreißig Jahre her. Drogbahr gibt es heute nicht mehr. Aber du siehst so jung aus, dass du die Zeit bestimmt nicht miterlebt hast, hab ich recht?« fragte der Alte. 

Diaval nahm den Becher an und trank. Ohne seiner Stimme zu trauen schüttelte er nur den Kopf. 

»Das hab ich mir fast gedacht. Der König kämpft so viele Schlachten. Wir kommen nicht hinterher, junge Männer für seine Armeen heranzuziehen.« Er lehnte sich in seinem alten Stuhl zurück. Das Holz knarzte unter ihm. »Mein Name ist übrigens Matthias. Darf ich nach deinem Namen fragen?«

»Ähm...«, geriet Diaval ins Stocken. Darauf war er nicht vorbereitet und er wollte nicht seinen wirklichen Namen preisgeben. Also wählte er einen Namen, der ihm zu allererst einfiel. »John!« Der Name stolperte unbeholfen über seine Lippen. »Mein Name ist John«, fügte er etwas ruhiger hinzu. 

Der Alte warf seinen Kopf lauthals lachend in den Nacken. »Na, das muss ja eine schlimme Nacht auf See gewesen sein, wenn du schon deinen Namen nicht mehr weißt.«

Diaval zuckte mit den Achseln.  
»Ich muss mir den Kopf gestoßen haben.«

»Das hast du ganz sicherlich, sonst hätten wir dich nicht verbunden.«

Er schaute etwas überrascht drein und griff sich mit seiner Hand an eben diesen. Ein grober Verband war mehrfach drumherum gewickelt. 

»Das wird schon wieder. Scheinst mir hart im Nehmen zu sein, John«, nahm Matthias an. 

Diaval reagierte zu spät und zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Er ließ es so aussehen, als wären die Kopfschmerzen die Ursache gewesen. 

»Mach mal langsam, junger Mann, und ruh dich aus. Wir haben zwar nicht viel, aber wir teilen es gern.«  
Damit stand der Alte auf und schleppte sich zur Tür, die nicht viel mehr war als schlecht zusammengezimmerte Bretter ungleicher Länge. Eine Art Fallriegel hielt die Tür mehr oder minder verschlossen, polterte aber immer wieder gegen den Verschlag, wenn der Wind die Tür nach innen drückte. 

Erschöpft sank Diaval auf sein Lager zurück. Der Bettkasten war, wie seine Schlafstätte in Maleficents Höhle, mit Stroh ausgelegt und einfachem Sackleinen bedeckt. Seine Decke bestand aus mehreren Schichten des gleichen Leinens, fleckig und an vielen Stellen geflickt und ausgebessert. 

Ruhe fand er allerdings keine.  
Er konnte nicht hier bleiben und er durfte sich auch nicht ausruhen. Er hatte keine Zeit!

Seine Bewegungen waren elendig langsam als er die Beine über die Bettkante schwang - und doch ging es seinem Kopf zu schnell. Bevor er sich überhaupt aufrichten konnte, zwang ihn die drehende Welt vor seinen Augen wieder zurück aufs Lager. 

Er stöhnte und verfluchte seinen schwächlichen Menschenkörper. Aber es half ihm nichts. Die Welt drehte sich immer noch als er sich auf zittrigen Beinen am Holzpfeiler ganz in der Nähe des Bettes hochhangelte. 

Die Hütte hatte keine Fenster. Das würde auch gar nicht zur Art dieses Verschlages passen. Glas wäre viel zu kostbar gewesen und vermutlich teurer als all das Material der ganzen Hütte gewesen. Die vielen kleinen Lücken und Löcher im Gebälk und in den schlecht verputzten Wänden ließen jedoch genug Licht ein, dass er zumindest erahnen konnte, welche Tageszeit gerade war. Die Sonnenstrahlen schienen hindurch und es war unheimlich warm und stickig.

Sein Schädel brummte und die Sicht verschwamm als er sich mühselig durch das Haus bewegte. Vor dem Haus hörte er Stimmen. Durch einen Schlitz in der Wand konnte er die Menschen beobachten, die ihre Arbeit verrichteten.  
Es waren vier an der Zahl.  
Der alte Matthias hobelte ein Stück Holz glatt.  
Das Mädchen, das ihn gefunden hatte, hing die Wäsche auf, und noch zwei weitere Mädchen schlugen mit Dreschern auf Stroh ein... oder vielleicht Gras. Hinter einem hoch gewachsenen Feld erstreckte sich ein Wald. 

Zu seinem Bedauern musste Diaval feststellen, dass dies der einzige Eingang war und die Hütte über keine nennenswerten Öffnungen oder derartiges verfügte.  
Er wollte den Leuten nicht schaden oder undankbar erscheinen, aber er durfte keine Zeit verlieren.

Die Flucht hatte ihn schon zu viel davon gekostet.  
Wenn Maleficent irgendwo verletzt im Wald lag oder in den Mooren und auf seine Hilfe wartete, würde er sich das nie verzeihen. 

Dann kam große Unruhe auf. Ein Reiter kam vorgeritten und schrie die Leute an. Zuerst liefen sie auf den Reiter zu, um sein Pferd festzuhalten oder um zu schauen, was der Fremde von ihnen wollte. Doch als dieser den Knüppel von seinem Gürtel löste und auf sie einprügelte, warfen Matthias und die Mädchen sich wimmernd zu Boden mit den Händen schützend über die eigenen Köpfe gehalten.

Der Reiter trug das Emblem von Ulstead auf seiner Rüstung.

Oh, Aurora, mit welchem Königreich willst du dich bloß verbinden? In Ulstead schien man viel auf sich zu halten, so lange es nur um die Belange der Adeligen ging. Das Volk hatte hier keinen großen Stellenwert.  
Und was hatte Matthias über die Männer gesagt? Sie wurden verschleppt?  
Wenn sein Kopf nicht so pochen würde, hätte er mehr von Matthias' Geschichte mitbekommen. 

Ulstead war auf dem Leid der Bauern errichtet worden, das stand jedenfalls fest.  
Der Reiter galoppierte wieder davon und Matthias mit den Mädchen ging ihm nach, langsam... vermutlich um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht noch einmal zurückkommt.

Das war seine Chance.  
Er hob den Türriegel und stürmte aus dem Haus in die entgegengesetzte Richtung - so schnell es eben ging. Das Gras stand hoch und man würde sehen können, welchen Weg er eingeschlagen hatte, doch das musste er riskieren. 

Der Wald war nicht weit entfernt. Bis dahin musste er es schaffen.  
Im sicheren Dickicht angekommen, kroch er über den Boden und schaute zurück. Seine Flucht war bereits aufgefallen, weil er die Tür offen gelassen hatte und die Mädchen besorgt um die Hütte liefen. 

Neben der Hütte war ein kleiner eingezäunter Bereich mit zwei Pferden, einem dicken Arbeitspferd und einem etwas schlankeren Pferd, das auf jeden Fall schneller sein würde als das Pferd mit den dicken Beinen. Diaval hatte die dickeren Arbeitspferde bereits oft beobachten können, sie waren zwar kräftig aber langsam.  
Konnte er es mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren, der offenbar sehr armen Familie eins der wenigen Tiere zu stehlen? Er musste zurück zu den Mooren. Ein Fußmarsch, besonders bei seinem Zustand, würde Tage dauern!

Ein Hinauszögern durfte er nicht riskieren. 

Geduckt schlich er wieder zurück.  
Matthias besprach etwas mit den Mädchen. Sie durften ihn nicht entdecken, denn sonst müsste er sich erklären, oder zu Fuß weiterlaufen.  
Die Bretter am Zaun waren teilweise sehr locker. Es brauchte nur einen kräftigen Ruck und schon gab es eine Lücke, durch die er hindurchschlüpfen konnte.

Die Pferde waren ungesattelt. Das wäre sein erstes Mal auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes. So schwer konnte das nicht sein. Er hatte schon viele Menschen beim reiten beobachtet. Dass er dies nur als Rabe getan hatte und nicht darauf angewiesen war, dass das Tier nicht bockte, ignorierte er einfach mal.  
Das Arbeitspferd hob den Kopf und grummelte leise, so dass das andere Pferd auch neugierig aufsah.  
Die Bewohner der Hütte waren grade sehr abgelehnkt. Matthias stand mit dem Rücken zum offenen Gelände. Die Mädchen waren nicht mehr zu sehen. 

»Du merkst doch, dass ich kein Mensch bin oder?« Das imposante Tier stand vor ihm. Sein Nüstern blähte sich auf und er wieherte laut... zu laut! »Pscht! Ganz ruhig! Ich tu dir doch nichts!«  
Diaval duckte sich ins hohe Gras und hoffte inständig, dass die Menschen das Pferd ignorierten.  
»Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht verstehst, aber ich muss unbedingt zurück nach Hause. Wenn du die Moore kennst, dann wirst du mich verstehen. Da sind so viele leckere Blüten und saftiges Gras. Wenn du willst führ ich dich da hin«, sprach er und wusste, dass seine Worte mehr ihm galten als dem Pferd. Er hoffte nur, dass seine Stimme beruhigend genug auf das Pferd einwirkte, dass es ihn nicht gleich im ersten Augenblick abwarf. 

»Ich werde mich jetzt auf deinen Rücken schwingen, und dann werden wir beide zu den Mooren reiten. Du wirst sehen, die Moore sind wunderbar und es gibt bestimmt den einen oder anderen leckeren Apfel für dich. Du magst doch Äpfel oder? Jedes Pferd mag Äpfel, nur wirst du wohl nicht jeden Tag welche zu fressen bekommen oder?« 

Das gigantische Tier senkte den Kopf und beschnüfftelte seine ausgestreckte Hand. Es war ein weißes Tier mit dunklen Flecken an den Hinterläufen und am Kopf. Wenn Diaval ein ruhiges Auge und einen klaren Kopf gehabt hätte, dann wäre ihm die Schönheit dieses Pferdes aufgefallen. Aber für so etwas hatte er gerade überhaupt keinen Sinn. Er war vollkommen fokussiert, nicht in Panik auszubrechen. 

»Du bist lieb, ja?« Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Seine eigene Unsicherheit sollte sich nicht auf das Tier übertragen. Er tätschelte den eleganten Hals und strich mit beiden Händen seinen Rücken entlang. Das Tier stapfte mit den Hufen auf den harten Boden. Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, schwang er sich mit aller Kraft auf den Rücken, griff sich die Mähne zum Halt und trat dem plötzlich herumwirbelnden Pferd in die Flanken.  
Er saß viel zu weit hinten, so dass das Ross unter ihm schnell bemerkte, dass es ihn hinunter buchsieren konnte mit einem gekonnten Austreten. Es folgte ein brisanter kurzer Ritt im Kreis und mehrere Tritte und Sprünge in die Luft. 

Diaval kniff seine Beine in die Seiten des Pferde und versuchte so gut wie möglich mit herumreissen der Mähne das Tier zu lenken. Zuerst funktionierte es gar nicht, doch dann sprintete das Pferd durch die Öffnung im Zaun. Die Landschaft flog an ihnen vorbei. Felder, Wiesen, Bäume und gefährlich niedrig hängende Äste.  
Völlig verkrampft krallte Diaval sich an dem Hals des Tiers fest. Sein Kopf schmerzte, seine Glieder brannten unter der Anstrengung. 

So ritt er davon und hoffte, er war noch nicht zu spät, was auch immer ihn erwartete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich konnte ihn doch nicht wirklich sterben lassen oder?  
> Schließlich heißt die Story "Ballade vom verlorenen Raben" und nicht "vom verlorenen Prinzen" oder "vom verlorenen König", "Geistesblitz", "Geheimzahl der Kreditkarte". 
> 
> Das Kapitel hat mir nicht ganz gefallen und ehrlich gesagt hatte das letzte Kapitel nur einen Cliffhanger, weil ich die Flucht nicht auf 10 k ausweiten wollte. Aber letzten Endes musste ich ihn ja Richtung Moor schieben und das Meer wäre bestimmt nicht so gnädig gewesen, ihn in den richtigen Fluss zu buchsieren. Tja, da musste ich weitermachen, wo ich im letzten Kapitel aufgehört hatte. 
> 
> Ob er Maleficent wohl finden wird? ;)
> 
> Stay tuned! Und hinterlasst mir ein Review, wenn ihr wollt. ♥


End file.
